Nuances
by Nunaat
Summary: 1976. Un étrange garçon brun aux yeux verts atterrit à Square Grimmauld durant une nuit d'orage. Nul ne sait comment il l'a fait, ni pourquoi. Et, malgré lui, une course à la vérité et au souvenir s'enclenchera. Il est temps d'accueillir le changement, Harry… UA, Slash HP/LV progressif.
1. Chapter 1

**Raiting:** M.

 **Disclaimer:** Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, je ne gagne pas d'argent sur la publication de cette histoire, il faut créditer J.K Rowling.

 **Warning** : Présence de Slash, soi une relation homosexuelle entre deux hommes. L'histoire se déroule en partie dans un Univers Alternatif: certaines choses sont différentes que dans la série originale. Mais vous ne le savez pas encore: no spoil.

 **Pairing:** HP/LV.

 **Special Thanks to** : Ma bêta lectrice, la formidable, que dis-je, l'extraordinaire Azther sans qui cette histoire ne serait pas ce qu'elle est actuellement. Merci petite chenipanne!

 _Please, Enjoy!_

* * *

 **NUANCES.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _01._**

 ** _Les nuances d'un long voyage._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Ce soir d'été, pourtant, paraissait tout à fait normal.

Il pleuvait, d'une pluie fine et drue qui recouvrait Londres comme un linceul, aux lueurs déclinantes du jour. Les moldus égayaient la ville de leurs parapluies colorées, se pressants dans les rues commerçantes. Des enfants en anoraks jaunes se poursuivaient en riant, sautant à pieds joints dans les flaques d'eau, sous les regardes courroucés ou amusés des adultes. Petit à petit, les globes électriques des lampadaires s'allumèrent, projetant leur lumière blafarde sur les vieux bâtiments de pierres grises. Un train siffla, quittant Waterloo Station avec ses wagons pleins à craquer.

Dans les hauts bâtiments, il n'était pas rare d'entre apercevoir, au grès d'une fenêtre sans volets, des gens dans la lumière.

Au coin d'une rue banale, Grimmauld Place, un immeuble imposant s'élevait dans l'atmosphère lourdement chargée en humidité. Cependant, loin de l'agitation des autres rues, le bâtiment paraissait assoupi, ou, plus secret peut-être, avec les multiples fenêtres noires ornant sa façade. L'appartement le plus mystérieux était sans aucun doute le numéro 12, dont l'absence alimentait les cancans d'Elisabeth White et Betty Crocker, habitant respectivement les numéros 6 et 14.

Néanmoins, pour un œil aguerri, le numéro 12 du Square Grimmauld était tout aussi intriguant. On pouvait y accéder en empruntant un petit perron envahit par les bandimons, menant à une lourde porte noire _._

Dans la cuisine-salle à manger du sous-sol, Orion Black présenta son dos rond à la cheminée tout en observant d'un œil morne sa femme, Walburga, vociférer contre les elfes de maisons. Il était tout à fait courant de la voir dans cet état, les yeux luisants de colère et de rage.

Repoussant d'un coup de pieds vicieux l'elfe qui s'était avancé, Walburga les toisa avec mépris. Sa longue chevelure noire était engoncée dans une riche coiffe assortie avec une longue robe sorcière couleur prune. Bien qu'elle ait été une très belle femme durant sa jeunesse, sa peau était à présent parcheminée et blafarde, rendant son visage anguleux semblable à celui de squelette.

Au salon du deuxième étage, Cynus Black lissait d'un air circonspect un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier, plus précisément le numéro 8602 du 5 Août 1976. Une photographie en noir et blanc du Chemin de Traverse y figurait, l'entête clamant en lettres capitales « _Série de vols au Chemin de Traverse_ ».

Indifférente des lectures de son mari, Druella Black, née Rosier, était assise au grand piano noir, et, elle jouait. Elle avait des poches sous les yeux, ni plus ni moins que les autres soirs, et cela lui était bien égal.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlait.

Cynus parcourait les articles avec attention, soupirait parfois, d'ennui ou d'amusement. Quand il eu fini son journal, il le plia méticuleusement, se réinstallant dans son fauteuil aux motifs argentés afin de donner plus d'aise à son ventre, et, il attendait.

Dans une chambre du troisième étage, Regulus Black couchait sur un papier luxueux son ennui, sa famille étouffante, ses soucis, la stupidité des Griffondors, son frère absent et immensément stupide. Tandis qu'il écrivait, ses sourcils se fronçait délicatement sur son beau visage, des mèches tombant négligemment sur son front.

A sa droite, un grand duc au plumage noir hululait doucement, attendant avec plus ou moins de patience de transporter la lettre terminée à l'impasse du Tisseur de Carbone-les-Mines, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Puis, il pourrait enfin se restaurer d'un petit rongeur trouvé ici ou là, ou peut-être se contenterait-il du Miam-Hibou. Et puisqu'il était un hibou avec d'assez hauts standards, il n'accepterait de la part de son maître que celui à quatre gallions, douze mornilles et cinq noises, merci-bien.

On sentait l'odeur du parchemin frai, et du papier des vieux livres dont la reliure s'effritait par endroit.

La mélodie lointaine du piano emplissait la chambre, rythmée par la pluie. Parfois le bruit du vent se joignait, de subites bourrasques déferlant dans les rues de Londres, le tonnerre roulant au dessus des nuages.

Trempant sa plume dans l'encre émeraude, les longs doigts semblaient danser sur le papier. Il signa de son nom, puis plia délicatement la lettre, apposant le cachet de cire de la famille Black.

Le grand duc sautilla sur le secrétaire, présentant une patte à son propriétaire.

Alors qu'il attachait la lettre, Regulus redressa soudainement la tête, intrigué.

Habituellement, à part son oncle Cynus – qui était présent au Square avec sa femme pour les vacances- ou sa cousine Bellatrix nouvellement Lestrange, personne ne transplanait directement au 12 Square Grimmauld. Or, au vu de l'heure, son oncle devait être depuis longtemps rentré du Ministère, et maintenant que sa cousine était mariée, elle ne revenait que très rarement au domicile familial.

Regulus raya mentalement la possibilité que Bellatrix ait une soudaine envie de voir sa famille à 10 heures du soir, car très peu probable. Il pensa ensuite au claquement du fouet que sa mère utilisait d'habitude sur les elfes –le fouet était tellement mieux pour les punitions corporelles-.

Mais le bruit n'était pas venu d'en bas, il n'entendait pas les lamentations pitoyables de Perry et de son fils, Kreattur.

Néanmoins, ce qui avait le plus retenu l'attention de Regulus n'était pas le bruit lui-même, mais plutôt le silence extraordinaire qui en suivit. Un silence si peu commun, si soudain et d'une densité si anormale qu'il aurait pu se croire soudainement devenu sourd.

La pluie et l'orage s'étaient tus, la mélodie du grand piano noir du salon s'était éteinte.

Se détournant de son oiseau, il marcha jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre avant de l'ouvrir doucement, méfiant.

Un lumos au bout de sa baguette, il avança sur les lattes de bois grinçantes du corridor, ne pouvant pas réprimer la grimace qui ourla ses lèvres devant sa stupidité, avant de lancer un assurdito murmuré sur le planché.

Pleinement concentré sur le moindre son dans la maison, il n'entendit cependant que le silence, assourdissant et hurlant avec une clarté étouffante que quelque chose n'était pas habituel.

-« Endoloris! »

Il glapit dans un geste de faiblesse indigne pour un Black, tandis que des hurlements de douleur retentissaient dans toute la maison.

Regulus en fut immédiatement rassuré –car ils signifiaient que sa famille avait trouvé ce qu'il y avait d'inhabituel-, et c'est d'un pas plus léger, presque dansant, qu'il se dirigea vers la source des cris.

C'était un jeune homme brun.

L'écume aux lèvres, les yeux révulsés à cause de la douleur, il se tortillait pitoyablement au sol.

Un sourire tordu étirait les lèvres de sa mère, cette dernière faisant durer le maléfice avec un plaisir sadique, observée tendrement par Orion.

Levant enfin le doloris, elle empoigna l'intrus par les cheveux, levant son visage à sa hauteur.

\- « Alors, comment es-tu rentré ici, petite souris ? »

Elle n'eût pour réponse qu'un regard vide et un gargouillement douloureux de la part de l'inconnu.

L'oncle de Regulus émit reniflement face à l'intrus, venant à son tour d'arriver avec sa femme.

Walburga relâcha brutalement l'inconnu –ce qui ne manqua pas de lui arracher une touffe de cheveux au passage-, le visage tordu par la répulsion.

\- « Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Ce garçon a bien transplané entre ces murs, je me trompe ? » demanda une voix sereine.

Druella était la plus posée de la famille Black, étant née Rosier. Néanmoins, cela ne voulait pas dire que, comparé au commun des mortels, elle soit _seine_ pour autant. Elle était mariée à Cynus Black, après tout.

\- « C'est ce que tout nous pousserait à croire, nous avons tous pu entendre distinctement le bruit caractéristique du transplanage... »

Alors que Druella ouvrait la bouche pour répondre à Orion, ce dernier la coupa sans remord.

\- « Mais, car il y a un mais, j'ai renforcé moi-même les protections de cette maison, en _plus_ de celle déjà présentes. Et je peux vous garantir qu'elles sont puissantes. Il n'aurait jamais pu transplaner ici sans les détruire au préalable, chose qu'il n'a évidemment pas faite. »

Il ponctua son petit exposé avec un haussement de sourcil du plus bel effet.

Sa femme croisa alors les bras, esquissant une petite moue, plus une grimace en fait, qu'elle voulait adorable.

-« Je lui ai demandé gentiment, mais il ne veut pas me dire comment il est rentré ! »

Devant l'affront que subissait sa femme, Orion lança un regard carrément méchant au gêneur étendu sans bouger et dont sa propre situation n'avait pas l'air d'inquiéter outre mesure.

\- « Alors s'il refuse de parler, il ne nous ait d'aucune utilité, » déclara-t-il.

Walburga agrippa alors Orion, trépignant comme une enfant.

\- « Il ne veut pas parler, alors qu'il ne parle plus! Il enterra son secret dans sa tombe, ce sal _petit_ rat ! La vermine n'a pas sa place dans la maison des Black ! »

Sur un dernier sourire tordu, elle s'avança alors.

-« Avada Kedavra ! »

La lumière verte fulgurante imprégna l'atmosphère un instant, atteignant l'intrus en pleine poitrine.

L'orage gronda au loin.

L'homme était mort.

Totalement désintéressée par le spectacle, Druella se retira sans lancer un regard en arrière, suivie dans son sillage par son mari.

Honnêtement, cette vieille garce avait un cœur de glace. Enfin, pas que cela perturbe Regulus : pour vivre dans sa famille, il fallait avoir le cœur attaché.

L'étudiant de Poudlard s'approcha du cadavre, étudiant les traits réguliers de ce dernier avec attention.

Nez droit, pommettes hautes, cernes de fatigue, teint halé, cicatrice fine en forme d'éclair sur le front. Définitivement pas un moldu ou un sang-de-bourbe. Il n'avait aussi pas l'air d'avoir dépassé la vingtaine.

Des lèvres pleines, délicatement entrouvertes…

Un souffle chaud sortait de ces lèvres pleines, et sans le petit gémissement rauque qui l'accompagnait, Regulus ne l'aurait sans doute pas remarqué, l'intrus était quand même seulement vêtu d'un pantalon…

Regulus poussa littéralement un hurlement mêlant terreur et surprise, sautant pour se relever, les yeux aussi larges que des soucoupes.

\- « Salazar, il-il-il… ! »

\- « Enfin, Regulus, cela ne fait pas de crier comme- »

\- « Il respire ! »

Ses parents s'entre regardèrent, clairement interloqués par la réaction de leur fils –très indigne d'un sang-pur pour tout dire-, et sans doute doutant très fortement de sa stabilité mentale.

\- « Mais je vous dis qu'il respire, par Salazar! »

Comme pour confirmer ces dires, celui-qui-aurait-dû-très-clairement-être-mort se rassit, ayant l'air aussi perdu et surpris que Regulus.

\- « Il semblerait que ce soit vrai, » fit l'inconnu en observant ses mains, parlant pour la première fois.

Un effroi commun se lit alors sur les traits des membres de la famille Black –Druella et Cynus compris, ayant été alertés par les cris-.

\- « Avada Kedavra ! »

Le sortilège lancé par Orion frappa le garçon en pleine poitrine.

Ce dernier tomba à la renverse dans un cri étranglé.

\- « Et bien voilà, il est bien mort ! Tu te ramollies avec le temps, ma chérie. Tes sortilèges ne sont plus aussi effica- »

Il fut interrompu par une forte inspiration : le gêneur s'était à nouveau relevé.

Pendant une seconde, on eu dit que le temps était suspendu.

\- « A-avada Kedavra ! »

\- « Avada Kedavra. »

\- « Avada Kedavra ! »

\- « Avada kedavra...!»

Quatre lumières vertes convergèrent vers l'intrus : dans un même réflexe, les quatre adultes avaient jeté ensemble le sortilège de la mort.

Voyant les lumières lancées à toute vitesse dans sa direction, le nuisible poussa simplement un soupir avant de basculer à nouveau en arrière tandis que les sortilèges le frappaient en pleine poitrine.

.

.

.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait là. Il ne savait pas comment il était arrivé là. Il ne savait même pas _pourquoi_ il était là. Après mûre réflexion, cela n'avait que peu d'importance: il était là. Point. C'était arrivé, et autant qu'il s'en accommode.

En revanche, il était curieux, à son propos.

Il ne se rappelait de rien, hormis de son nom : Harry. Oui, c'est ça: il s'appelait juste Harry. Il savait aussi qu'il n'aurait pas dû se trouver là, la réaction de ces gens le montrant clairement. La magie -car il ne doutait pas que c'en était- ne lui faisait apparemment aucun effet.

" Pratique", observa-t-il alors mentalement, mais ne s'y attardant pas non plus outre mesure : d'autres pensées se succédaient déjà.

Ils l'avaient ensuite fait ingérer une potion, il avait aussi su en la voyant de quoi il s'agissait. Après plus d'une heure d'interrogatoire sous le sérum de vérité, ils en avaient conclu qu'il avait développé une résistance pour ce produit, car selon eux, il mentait. Chose étrange, car il leurs avait répondu honnêtement.

Ensuite, ils lui avaient fait promettre sur sa magie –ainsi, il en avait également…- de ne rien révéler des sortilèges et de la potion qu'ils avaient utilisé sur lui, en plus du serment lui-même. Il avait accepté. Pourquoi ne l'aurait-il pas fait, après tout ?

Peut-être aurait-il dû exprimer un petit peu plus de réserve : la poigne sur son bras était vraiment désagréable.

Harry se trouvait désormais au cœur d'un immense bâtiment de pierres noires, semblant être situé à des kilomètres en dessous du niveau de la mer.

En cette petite heure matinale, cet endroit était particulièrement surbondé. Des centaines de personnes se pressaient sur les dalles noires, criant, s'invectivant les unes les autres, sous les regards autoritaires d'immenses statues. Une multitude d'avions en papiers volaient dangereusement près au dessus de leurs têtes : il avait dû lui-même en éviter gens semblaient apparaître de nulle part, toujours plus nombreux, toujours plus bruyant dans l'effroyable fourmilière que l'endroit semblait être. Cependant, ce qui retenait le plus son attention était que ce lieu semblait littéralement _exulter_ de magie.

Il était donc trainé au milieu de toute cette foule par cette femme au visage squelettique. Harry l'avait entendu dire à sa famille qu'elle devait l'amener au Ministère –peut-être était-ce le nom de cet endroit- afin de régler cette situation une bonne fois pour toute. Soit. Mais il n'empêchait pas qu'il trouvait la femme et sa poigne pleine de griffes particulièrement désagréable.

Quittant l'immense hall du bâtiment principal, ils traversèrent une série de couloirs puis une sorte d'ascenseur. Ils arrivèrent enfin à un guichet, où une femme était assise, entourée de dossiers volumineux. Passant éhontément devant les personnes qui attendaient –et ce malgré les regards noirs de certaines-, ils s'avancèrent, bien qu'il fût plus trainé qu'autre chose.

La femme vêtue d'un étrange uniforme noir sembla reconnaître sa compagne.

\- « Quel bon vent vous amène au Département de Justice Magique, Madame Black ? »

Ladite Madame Black enleva enfin sa poigne d'Harry, pour le pousser sans délicatesse vers ce qui semblait être la réceptionniste.

\- « C'est pour une déposition. Voyez-vous, ce petit _voleur_ s'est introduit illégalement chez nous la nuit dernière. »

La réceptionniste haussa un sourcil surprit en réponse.

\- « Je pensais que vos protections étaient réputées infranchissables ? »

\- « Et c'est le cas, » répondit Black d'un ton qui sous-entendait je-vous-défis-de-dire-ou-seulement-de-penser-le-contraire. « Mais ce petit rat a trouvé un moyen pour les contourner. »

Tandis que la femme réajustait les lunettes perchées sur son nez, elle émit un 'hum' d'agrément avant de se tourner vers Harry.

\- « Nom et prénom ? »

\- « Harry. Juste, Harry. »

Tandis qu'ils parlaient, une plume rouge sang griffonnait furieusement sur un bout de parchemin.

\- « Alors, Harry Just, confirmez-vous les dires de Madame Black ? Êtes-vous rentré chez-elle, par effraction, et ce, au beau milieu de la nuit ? »

Il ne prit pas la peine de faire remarquer que son nom n'était pas Harry Just, mais _seulement_ Harry.

\- « Il semblerait, » répondit-il d'une voix plate.

La réceptionniste se tourna ensuite vers Black.

\- « Vous l'avez tantôt qualifié de voleur. Vous a-t-il prit quelque chose ? »

Elle émit un reniflement méprisant.

\- « Oh, il l'aurait certainement fait si ne nous l'avions pas attrapé si tôt ! »

L'employée du Ministère hocha solennellement la tête avant de glisser quelque chose à sa plume, qui s'empressa de griffonner quelques mots de plus.

\- « Bien. Madame Black, pour valider votre plainte, je vais vous demander votre baguette, ainsi que votre signature. »

Black obtempéra rapidement, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

La réceptionniste enchanta rapidement le parchemin griffonné par sa plume, se dernier se métamorphosant en avion en papier.

\- « Stone Elric, Bureau 16 de la Brigade de Police Magique, Département de la Justice Magique. »

L'avion de papier, manquant de quelques cheveux la tête de Black, fila dans les couloirs du Ministère.

\- « Tout est en ordre : votre plainte vient d'être transmise avec succès, Madame Black. Je ne doute pas que vous recevrez gain de cause rapidement, l'accusé ayant avoué son méfait. Vous recevrez d'ici quelques jours un hibou du Ministère, bonne journée. »

Black remercia d'un geste sec la réceptionniste, avant de se tourner vers Harry, un éclat dangereux au fond de ses prunelles.

\- « Si j'étais toi mon garçon, je ferais en sorte de ne plus _jamais_ croiser le chemin des Black. »

\- « C'est une menace ? » demanda-t-il alors, se sentant nullement inquiété pour autant.

La femme âgée lui répondit juste par un sourire particulièrement tordu, avant de faire volte face.

Tandis que la femme désagréable partait enfin, l'employée appela à elle un certain Ailen, un gros baraqué engoncé dans le même uniforme strict qu'elle.

Ledit Ailen l'empoigna fermement par le bras –sérieusement, pourquoi les gens choisissaient toujours cet endroit !-, l'obligeant à suivre ses pas.

Harry lui lança un regard légèrement agacé, mais se laissa faire.

\- « Tu vas être amené à la Brigade de Police Magique pour les interrogations d'usages, se sentit obligé de préciser le colosse. »

Il eu un petit silence.

\- « Tu dois avoir froid, habillé comme ça, non ? » demanda Ailen.

Sa question semblait sortie de nulle part. Néanmoins, il était vrai que les vêtements d'Harry n'étaient pas très couvrants : il portait uniquement un pantalon de toile blanche, ceinturé par une bande de tissus aux couleurs vives.

Il ne prit cependant pas la peine de montrer qu'il avait entendu son commentaire, se contendant simplement de regarder droit devant lui d'un air absent.

.

.

.

\- « Vous pouvez répéter ? »

Stone Elric semblait sur le point de faire une crise de nerf. C'était un homme d'une forte carrure, entre deux âges, qui semblait avoir une sorte d'obsession pour les pipes : c'était simple, il y en avait simplement partout disséminées aux quatre coins de son bureau.

S'il y avait une chose qu'Harry pouvait dire sur cet homme était que ce dernier avait un niveau de patience extrêmement bas. Il semblait horriblement frustré par l'interrogatoire et les réponses honnêtes d'Harry, et lui avait même carrément hurlé dessus une fois, avant qu'il ne puisse se rappeler qu'il était un employé du Ministère exemplaire.

\- « Oui, je le peux, » répondit-il obligeamment.

Stone se massa les tempes avec d'autant plus de force, marmonnant dans sa barbe inexistante quelques insultes avant de relever des yeux remplis de colère vers Harry.

\- « Alors faite-le, par la barbe de Merlin ! »

L'homme était peut-être atteint d'un problème d'audition. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui demandé de répéter ses paroles.

\- « Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, j'ignore ce que je faisais là –bas. »

Stone passa une main fatiguée sur son visage, les épaules agitées d'un petit rire qu'Harry devinait nerveux.

\- « Donc, vous vous êtes introduit illégalement dans une des demeures les mieux protégées de la Grande-Bretagne et vous ne savez pas _comment_ ni _pourquoi_ ! HA ! Et j'oubliais aussi que vous ne savez même pas où _vous,_ vous habitez, ou encore si vous avez une _baguette_! En plus du fait, _bien sûr_ , que vous ne soyez présent sur _aucun_ registre du Ministère ! »

\- « C'est exact. »

L'homme prit soudain une forte inspiration, fermant ses yeux avec toute la force qu'il semblait avoir. Il se leva sans la moindre délicatesse, inspectant son bureau sans poser les yeux sur Harry.

Après quelques secondes de déambulations, Stone prit à nouveau la parole, regardant cette fois-ci Harry droit dans les yeux.

\- « Il y a plusieurs options, monsieur Just. Primo, vous êtes un excellent menteur, et vous avez trouvé par je-ne-sais-quel-moyen comment outrepasser le véritasérum, qui est pourtant réputé infaillible. Ce qui serait totalement malavisé, car, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir, monsieur Just, que mentir lors d'un interrogatoire est passible d'emprisonnement à Azkaban. »

\- « Je n'ai fais que vous dire la vérité. » statua Harry.

Stone l'ignora superbement, levant à la place deux doigts.

-« Secundo, vous dites la vérité. Vous ne savez rien, vous êtes réellement amnésique en plus d'être sûrement à moitié cinglé. »

L'homme leva un troisième doigt, continuant sa petite diatribe sans interruption.

\- « Tercio, vous _mentez_ effectivement, et le véritasérum que l'on nous a livré est totalement inefficace, ce qui est entre nous, l'option la plus plausible. »

Stone traversa son bureau à grandes enjambées, ouvra la porte de ce dernier avec plus de force que nécessaire, la porte ayant été presque sortie de ses gons.

\- « MORAU ! »

Une voix lointaine lui répondit, suivie par le bruit de pas de course, avant qu'Ailen n'apparaisse enfin devant l'autre homme.

\- « Oui, monsieur Stone ? »

\- « Vas-y, entre et assieds-toi. »

Tandis que le colosse s'exécutait, Stone ferma la porte, prenant dans un même geste le flacon contenant le sérum de vérité.

\- « Euh, qu'est-ce que vous voulez je fasse avec ça, monsieur ? » demanda-t-il, visiblement mal à l'aise alors que l'autre homme posait le flacon devant lui.

\- « Ha ça, tu vas le boire, Morau. »

Le jeune homme eu l'air véritablement à deux doigts de faire une crise de panique sous l'œil intransigeant de son supérieur hiérarchique, avant qu'il n'obéisse à nouveau, portant le flacon à ses lèvres, le vidant d'un bon tiers.

L'autre homme en eu l'air satisfait, scrutant avec attention le visage du colosse, avant de reprendre la parole à nouveau.

\- « Alors, dis-moi Morau, c'est vrai que tu as un faible pour Adeline Campbell ? »

Ailen eu l'air tout bonnement horrifié par la question tandis qu'il répondait par l'affirmative, le visage crispé.

Stone laissa échapper un rire franc.

\- « Vraiment, Morau ? La réceptionniste ? »

Il gloussa quelques instants devant le visage complètement défait de son stagiaire, avant qu'il ne se reprenne, se rappelant à nouveau de l'existence d'Harry.

\- « Par le slip de Merlin ! Il ne mentait pas alors, le con ! »

Stone se retourna alors vers Harry, suspicieux, avant de soupirer.

\- « Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça m'embête autant, Monsieur Just. Après tout, vous avez déjà avoué votre méfait, c'est le principal. Le comment du pourquoi n'est pas nécessaire après tout ! Je me contre fou de savoir si vous mentez ou non sur votre identité ! »

L'homme leva alors un doigt menaçant.

\- « Mais croyez-moi, même si votre nom est en réalité Butter Fly, Jack Noir, Merlin lui-même réincarné ou que sais-je, vous n'échapperez pas à la Justice Magique, mon garçon ! Ho, ça non ! »

Harry commençait vraiment à être ennuyé, maintenant.

\- « Ce n'est pas dans mon intention, » fit-il. « A vrai dire, ce genre de choses ne m'intéresse pas, je veux juste savoir qui je suis. »

Stone resta quelque instant silencieux sous le regard curieux d'Ailen, puis grommela dans sa barbe, tandis qu'il apposait sur le dossier un tampon rouge.

\- « Monsieur, je… » commença le colosse.

\- « Attends. »

Son supérieur ajouta quelques lignes au dossier, avant de le passer au plus jeune.

\- « Affaire classée, Morau. Nous n'avons pas besoin de le monter devant une instance supérieure, il a tout avoué. »

Suivant ses paroles, il se leva, adressant un regard critique à Harry.

\- « Vous êtes donc déclaré coupable des charges que Madame Black a porté contre vous, Monsieur Just. Vous encourez donc, suivant les lois sorcières en vigueur, une peine d'une semaine d'emprisonnement à Azkaban ainsi 620 gallions pour dommages et intérêts. Néanmoins, votre affaire me préoccupe, Monsieur Just. Vous vous rendrez lors de votre sortie de prison à Sainte Mangouste pour effectuer un examen primaire. Ne me regardez pas comme ça, enfin ! C'est pour votre amnésie, vous savez. Et c'est sans dérogation de votre part, c'est dans _votre_ intérêt! »

Harry lui lança un regard inchangé, demandant en son fort intérieur où il pourrait bien trouver une telle somme.

Son cheminement de pensées fut coupé par l'arrivée d'Ailen Morau –qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs pas vu sortir de la pièce-, accompagné par deux autres personnes.

Stone poussa un soupire fatigué, avant de faire un geste vague vers Harry.

\- « Allez, emmenez-le. »

.

.

.

Harry fut guidé à bouts de bras jusqu'à une cellule du Ministère, le temps que la bureaucratie valide son transfert à Azkaban. Il ne s'attendait à rien de particulier venant de cet endroit.

Au détour d'une conversation, il avait appris quelques détails intéressants. Azkaban était loin d'être un lieu de villégiature idéal. Il s'agissait ni plus ni moins de la prison la plus sécurisée du monde sorcier, doublée, selon les mots de l'un de ses gardiens, d'être 'l'un des pires lieux qui n'ait jamais existé sur Terre, un putain d'enfer dont même le Diable serait horrifié.' L'homme n'était pas rentré plus dans les détails, mais il ne semblait pas se réjouir de l'accompagner là-bas.

Enfin, Harry allait simplement rester là-bas une semaine. C'était satisfaisant: cela lui accorderait juste le temps nécessaire d'approfondir sa réflexion, d'analyser à tête reposée sa position et le monde qui l'entourait. Et il pourrait enfin se pencher davantage sur son amnésie. Il se doutait bien que la position dans laquelle il se trouvait n'était pas normale, et retrouver ses souvenirs perdus semblait être un bon objectif avant de sombrer dans l'ennui. Cela l'occupera quelques temps.

Harry s'assit à même le sol, et se mit machinalement dans une position de méditation -mémoire musculaire, sans doute- . Cela faisait moins d'une journée qu'il était apparu chez les Black, mais il était assez satisfait de la connaissance qu'il avait amassé.

Tout d'abord, il _était_ un sorcier. Ce qui sous-entendait qu'il devait posséder une baguette, sans doute laissée à l'abandon quelque part. Il savait que s'il trouvait sa baguette, trouver son identité réelle –bien qu'Harry Just lui convienne parfaitement- serait de la bagatelle. Ensuite, il n'était sans doute pas un sorcier anglais, Stone Elric lui avait été bien utile après réflexion. Néanmoins, il parlait anglais couramment, ce qui sous-entendait qu'il avait passé du temps en Grande-Bretagne.

Hum. Tout cela était réellement confus.

Harry n'avait vraiment pas assez de connaissance dans le monde qui l'entourait. Il devenait urgent qu'il se documente. Il ne connaissait du monde que la Grande Bretagne, Londres, la maison des Black –et encore, il n'en avait vu qu'une pièce-, ainsi que le Ministère britannique de la Magie. Il ne pouvait pas faire des déductions pareilles si tôt.

Il y avait pourtant ces 620 gallions qu'il devait aux Black. C'était qu'un obstacle de plus, lequel Harry devra s'affranchir comme il le fait toujours. Et, ça l'aidera à s'occuper.

Soudain, sans avertissement aucun, une voix forte coupa net le fil de ses pensées.

« He'p'tit, c'est l'heure ! »

C'était l'un des gardiens de tout à l'heure. Ce dernier sortit une clé rutilante –dont on pouvait sentir émaner de la magie par vagues discrètes- de ses poches. Il inséra l'objet dans la serrure, et la porte de cellule s'ouvrit d'elle-même.

Comme Harry ne se levait pas assez vite au goût du gardien, il se fit empoigner sans délicatesse le bras –encore !- pour se faire tirer hors de cet endroit.

Aussitôt fait, un autre homme, un roux cette fois-ci, vint immédiatement à ses côtés, se saisissant à son tour de son bras libre.

Charmant.

Ils marchèrent ainsi pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, traversant divers départements du Ministère qui semblait être réellement interminable.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à un large bâtiment totalement dégagé, où des personnes disparaissent et apparaissaient continuellement. Une femme à l'air austère les y attendait, serrant contre sa poitrine une vieille chaussure pour laquelle elle semblait être complètement absorbée.

Lorsque la femme les remarqua enfin, elle décolla de sa poitrine l'objet inattendu et d'un même geste, tous l'empoignèrent –sa main serrée douloureusement sur l'objet par l'homme à sa gauche-, et, ils disparurent.

Une puissante odeur d'iode assaillit brusquement Harry, suivie de près par une importante bourrasque de vent chargée en gouttelettes d'eau qui le fit chanceler.

Ils se trouvaient perchés sur un rochet, un énorme rochet, au beau milieu de ce qui semblait être la mer.

C'était pour le moins… impressionnant. Les flots étaient très agités ; des vagues incessantes venaient s'écraser dans toute leur splendeur sur l'île solitaire.

Le ciel était d'un noir charbon, certains nuages tiraient même vers l'orange et le jaune, signe imminent d'une tempête.

Mais ce qui était le plus notable était sans aucun doute l'imposante tour qui se dressait devant eux.

Azkaban.

Harry frissonna. Il faisait vraiment froid, ici.

Il fut poussé sans ménagement par ses gardiens sur le chemin de pierres noires qui écorchèrent ses pieds nus. Il n'y prêta pas attention. Les attitudes de ses gardiens étaient curieuses, révélatrices de leur malaise : les épaules rigides, la tête rentrée, les regards angoissés lancés par intermittences vers le ciel tandis qu'ils s'approchaient du bâtiment.

\- « Au moindre signe de détraqueurs, vous connaissez la formule, » lança la plus grand au deux autres.

\- « Je connais la formule, je sais la faire mais… Les détraqueurs n'ont pas ordre de ne pas nous attaquer… ? » questionna sa collègue gauchement. « Je veux dire, techniquement, on ne risque rien… non ? »

\- « Ha, avec ces créatures répugnantes, on n'est jamais trop sûr. » commença-t-il. « Elles sont attirées par les émotions positives des gens, c'est dans leur nature profonde… Après tout, si Azkaban est considérée comme la pire prison sorcière, ce n'est pas à cause de ses hauts mûrs ou de la mer déchainée ! Les prisonniers ne peuvent littéralement pas s'échapper ! Pas lorsqu'ils sont emprisonnés à l'intérieur de leur _propre_ tête, entre rêves et cauchemars perpétuels… »

Ses compagnons laissèrent enfin le silence tomber entre eux, semblant chacun ruminer des pensées noires. Cette prison pourrait se révéler plus utile qu'Harry ne l'avait pensé au premier abord: si les dires de l'homme se révélaient exacts, ces créatures pourraient provoquer en lui un retour de quelques uns de ses souvenirs. Ses gardiens, cependant, ne semblaient pas partagé la même attente que lui.

Au fur et à mesure que leurs pas les rapprochaient de l'imposante tour, l'air semblait se glacer encore davantage. Il n'y avait aucune végétation : uniquement de la pierre noire recouverte d'une fine pellicule de givre, et ce, malgré la saison estivale.

Un frisson agita son torse nu, la buée se formant à ses lèvres tandis que ses gardiens se figeaient.

L'atmosphère semblait se solidifier autour d'eux, c'est vraiment un curieux phénomène.

Harry leva les yeux.

Devant eux, se dressait un homme d'une importante carrure, habillé tout de noir. Il avait une attitude désinvolte et détachée, mais son teint blafard, ses joues creuses et ses cernes bleutés racontaient une toute autre histoire.

Cependant, ce n'était pas à cause de lui que ses gardiens s'étaient figés dans un silence craintif, mais à cause de la créature encapuchonnée à ses côtés, qui exultait littéralement d'ondes négatives.

Harry ne sourcilla pas lorsque le détraqueur prit la liberté de s'avancer vers eux, récoltant néanmoins les halètements mi-surpris mi-épouvantés de l'équipe chargée de sa transition.

Il ne s'en souciât pas.

Il avança d'un pas, comme dans un état second, allant de sa propre volonté à la rencontre de la créature.

Il ne vit pas les sorciers dégainer leurs baguettes, pas plus qu'il ne les entendit crier.

Le froid était insupportable, intrusif, et l'air était tellement épais qu'il peinait à respirer correctement.

Qu'importait.

Les secondes ralentirent, le temps sembla se suspendre.

Pendant une infime seconde, le brun et la créature restèrent ainsi à s'observer, immobiles et atones.

Pendant une infime seconde, Harry ressentit _enfin_ quelque chose.

Pendant une infime seconde, Harry eu _peur_. Une peur si instinctive, intense, primitive et irraisonnée qu'elle le submergea totalement sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

Un cri féminin terriblement familier déchira l'atmosphère glaçante, si proche de lui et pourtant si lointain et inaccessible.

Harry cligna des yeux, et, ce fut comme se réveiller d'un long rêve : brusquement, le détraqueur avait disparu, comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé.

Le brun prit une inspiration tremblante, puis se laissant glisser sur le sol, totalement aveugle et sourd au monde qui l'entourait.

Son cœur battait tellement fort dans sa poitrine, tellement fort et tellement vite qu'il lui semblait qu'à tout moment, ce dernier allait briser ses côtes pour se frayer un chemin hors de son corps.

Il…

Il ne comprenait pas.

Il haletait comme s'il venait de courir durant une longue distance, fait qui n'était pas démenti par les sueurs froides qui lui coulait le long du cou et du dos.

Il semblait à Harry que ses entrailles étaient prises dans de la glace, mais, ce genre de choses seraient complètement illogiques, il le savait…Il était complètement…

Perdu.

Il était perdu.

Il voulait tellement comprendre, mais, il ne se comprenait plus lui-même!

Ses mains… elles tremblaient…

Elles ne tremblaient jamais, pourtant !

Mais…d'où venait cette foutue information !

Il ne comprenait pas ! IL NE COMPREN-

Une main chaude se pausa doucement sur son épaule, causant un sursaut de la part d'Harry.

\- « Là, là… Tout va bien, tout va bien. » chanta presque une douce voix féminine. « Le détraqueur n'est plus là, tout va bien. »

Une sensation étrange et diffuse de chaleur l'envahi soudainement ; les battements effrénés de son cœur se calmèrent, sa respiration s'apaisa. C'était… inattendu, mais pas pour autant désagréable.

Une autre main, celle fois plus dure, s'agrippa férocement à son avant-bras, avant de lever Harry de force.

\- « Ca suffit ce maternage, non ?! » gronda l'un de ses gardiens. « J'te rappelle qu'ici, il y a des tonnes de détraqueurs, alors il aura le temps de paniquer et de réfléchir sur ses actes ! Je te rappelle qu'il est un _criminel_ et qu'il doit être puni, c'est le rôle des détraqueurs ! »

Cette dernière se releva rapidement, comme giflée. Sans un mot de plus, les joues rougies, elle s'éloigna d'Harry.

L'homme habillé tout de noir, s'effaça.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment.

Le sol de pierre noir était gelé, et dur, si dur.

Tandis qu'Harry reprenait pieds avec la réalité, la vie suivait son cours.

.

.

.

Ce garçon était vraiment étrange. Il avait quelque chose… d'accablant.

Le plus troublant chez lui, hormis sa masse corporelle plutôt faible et son tait marmoréen caractéristiques d'un séjour à Azkaban, étaient ses yeux.

Elle se rappelait de ce dicton, répété longuement par sa mère alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une toute petite fille.

Les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme.

Or, cette âme-ci semblait si vieille, si perdue et si seule… Ces yeux détonnaient particulièrement sur ce visage juvénile.

Son attitude, également, portait à confusion. Il agissait comme si rien ne lui importait, comme si rien ne l'atteignait, toujours fier et froid. Cependant, elle ne pouvait s'y tromper : il dévorait de ses yeux avides le monde qui l'entourait, tel un nourrisson découvrant la vie pour la première fois. Et cet être semblait porteur de tellement de contradictions qu'il la fascinait. Elle avait envie de plonger dans ses yeux verts –non pas vert-bleuté comme l'on en voit souvent, mais d'un beau vert pur- et de les étudier jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait découvert tous les mystères que cette vieille âme semblait abriter.

Seulement, elle ne le pouvait.

Alors, se contentait-elle de l'observer de loin, tentant tant bien que mal de satisfaire son insatiable curiosité.

Ainsi, elle avait remarqué, durant son temps de convalescence, quelques facettes de ce personnage.

Il parlait peu. Et lorsqu'il ouvrait la bouche, c'était pour des phrases succinctes, presque désintéressées, qu'il prononçait d'une voix sans intonation aucune, égale.

Il pouvait s'écouler des heures entières sans qu'il ne ressente le besoin de bouger. Durant ces moments là, il semblait véritablement être hors du temps, totalement inconscient de ce qui se produisait autour de lui. C'était durant ces moments là qu'elle pouvait se permettre d'observer à loisir les traits de ce visage, sans craindre qu'il ne remarque son petit manège.

Oh, curiosité, douce curiosité.

Elle s'était renseignée, à son propos. Il faut dire que lorsqu'elle avait su que cet étrange jeune-homme sortait directement d'Azkaban, elle avait eu peur.

Mais heureusement pour elle, il n'était ni un meurtrier, ni un psychopathe ou pire, un mage noir.

En réalité, il semblait être la cible d'une méprise. Il serait entré chez la vieille famille des Black par effraction, sans qu'il ne sache ni comment, ni pourquoi.

Pour elle, cela ressemblait particulièrement à un complot. Elle était certaine que s'il avait perdu sa mémoire, la famille Black, celle-là même qui trempait allégrement dans la magie noire, devait être pleinement impliquée.

Il avait du voir quelque chose de trop, et les Blacks l'avaient puni de la plus horrible des façons.

Sans doute avait-il découvert des choses innommables…

Et, la famille Black jouant de ses appuis au Ministère, lui aurait affligé la peine d'une semaine d'emprisonnement à Azkaban et de 620 gallions d'indemnité.

Déjà qu'elle trouvait qu'une _semaine_ à Azkaban était particulièrement cruel, _620 gallions_ était tout simplement une somme _énorme_ , pour juste un délit d'intrusion.

Tsss, comme si qui que ce soit pouvait honnêtement croire que la famille Black avait besoin de cet argent. Saleté de famille de sang pur, saleté de Ministère corrompu jusqu'à la moelle.

Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait y faire grand-chose, elle, la petite sang-mêlé sans histoire.

Cependant, si il avait une chose qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était aider le jeune homme.

Ils n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion de discuter ensemble, la pauvre interne qu'elle était n'en avait pas le courage. Après tout, il était pour le moins intimidant !

Or, il se trouvait qu'elle avait trouvé _la_ solution.

Il y avait quelques jours de cela, son père l'avait contactée, particulièrement excité. Elle lui avait fait part maintes et maintes fois que son travail à Sainte Mangouste lui déplaisait fortement, car, elle le trouvait extrêmement stressant. Son père, comme toujours, avait prit son problème à cœur. En effet, il se trouvait que la vieille infirmière de Poudlard, Miss Ceston, partait enfin à la retraite. Pour elle, c'était une occasion en or, une de celle que l'on n'a qu'une seule fois dans sa vie et qui ne se refuse aucunement. Elle n'avait pas hésité un seul instant.

Puis, pas plutôt que ce matin, la réalisation l'avait heurtée en pleine face avec la force d'un cognard: là voilà, sa chance ! Le jeune homme avait désespérément besoin d'argent, d'un toit où se loger et où se nourrir.

Rien ne le retenait à Sainte Mangouste, il quitterait d'ailleurs l'hôpital à l'heure du thé. Il aurait pu rester évidemment plus longuement afin d'approfondir les recherches sur son amnésie, mais il n'en avait, hélas, pas les moyens.

Il fallait agir vite.

Elle s'était alors fait portée pâle toute la matinée, et avait profité de tout ce temps libre pour aller directement parler au Directeur, « saint patron des causes désespérées », le très reconnu Albus Dumbledore.

Elle lui avait tout raconté : son étrange attirance pour un jeune homme, sa réaction horrifiée lorsqu'elle avait apprit qu'il revenait tout droit d'Azkaban, la découverte sur son amnésie, sur son affaire plus que louche avec les Black ainsi que ses suspicions.

Puis, lorsqu'elle avait abordé le sujet de la magie noire, de complots et de choses cachées, elle avait immédiatement vu l'intérêt briller dans les prunelles du Directeur. Elle avait visiblement touché une corde sensible du vieil homme.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ce dernier semblait s'être prit d'intérêt pour son affaire, et elle en avait été plus que ravie.

Bien que le Directeur ne lui avait rien promis, il avait parlé à demi-mot d'un emploi au sein de son établissement, où le jeune homme serait nourri et logé gratuitement en guise de salaire. Inutile de dire qu'aux mots du vieux sorcier, elle avait littéralement rayonné de contentement.

Pour que son projet prenne vie, il ne manquait plus qu'un entretien entre le jeune homme et le vieux sorcier. Et la jeune sorcière ne doutait pas que le grand Albus Dumbledore serait immanquablement séduit par Harry Just.

Non, vraiment, Poppy Pomfrey était aux anges.

.

.

.

Les larmes de pluie roulaient sur les carreaux, en des motifs imaginaires et hypnotiques.

La nature était silencieuse, presque paresseuse. Les feuilles vertes des arbres étaient agitées par la brise et leurs branches, immobiles, abritaient quelques moineaux. Leurs plumes étaient gonflées par l'humidité, leurs yeux étaient fermés. Ils semblaient dormir.

Le soleil se cachait derrière de lourds nuages noirs. Harry ne savait quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit il était, et cela ne le dérangeait pas. Le temps s'écoulait, lentement, paresseusement, goutte par goutte sous ses yeux verts.

La silhouette longiligne du jeune homme, emmitouflé dans des draps blanc, semblait irréelle, intemporelle. Son visage était dans la pénombre, offrant avec les bougies un charmant jeu de clair obscur.

Soudain, un bref flash de lumière éclaira le profil fatigué.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Harry se mit à compter.

Une seconde. Deux secondes. Puis trois secondes. Quatre secondes, cinq secondes. Six secondes. Sept secondes. Huit secondes. Neuf sec-.

Dans le lointain, le tonnerre retentit.

Neuf secondes donc.

Il ignorait ce que ce nombre signifiait.

Neuf.

Neuf…coups de tonnerre ? Neuf lumières ? Neuf moineaux ? Neuf vies ? Neuf siècles ? Cela pouvait aussi bien n'être rien, qu'aussi être tout à la fois. Peut-être les lits, peut-être les nuages, peut-être le ciel ! Pouvait-il avoir Neuf cieux ? Harry en doutait. Mais après tout, il ignorait tellement de choses, et il trouvait cela assez grisant.

Perdu dans le fils de ses pensées, il n'entendu nullement le bruit caractéristique d'escarpins sur les dalles de marbre de l'Hôpital.

\- « Monsieur Just ? »

Le visage du brun quitta l'obscurité de la fenêtre, en faveur de la lumière dansante des bougies.

Les deux billes vertes se posèrent sur la jeune femme qui se tenait devant elles.

Harry l'avait déjà plusieurs fois entraperçu dans l'Hôpital, mais, cette fois, la jeune infirmière ne portait pas son uniforme blanc.

Le tonnerre rugit au dessus de Sainte Mangouste, immortalisant par une lumière crue la scène.

\- « Je suis venue pour… Enfin, je suis Poppy Pomfrey, je travaille ici… et… j'aimerais vous aider. »

Devant l'absence de réaction du brun, les pommettes de la jeune fille prirent une douce teinte rosée.

\- « Hum, je veux dire… Je… me suis renseignée. A votre sujet. Et, je voulais vous dire que votre histoire m'a touchée… »

Rougissant de plus belle tout en se tordant les mains, la jeune fille lui lança un regard presque suppliant. Voyant qu'Harry n'allait pas l'aider, ses yeux se portèrent vers la fenêtre, où elle sembla y puiser quelque courage.

\- « Il… se trouve que je vais bientôt quitter cet Hôpital. Et je sais que vous, lorsque vous sortirez, vous n'aurez aucun endroit où aller… Et ! Et ! Et je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre, enfin ça l'est certainement, mais je _veux_ faire quelque chose pour vous ! »

Harry fronça les sourcils devant l'attitude de la jeune infirmière.

Pomfrey dû interpréter sa mimique différemment car ses yeux semblèrent brûler d'une détermination renouvelée, la lumière des bougies se jouant dans les prunelles bleues.

Précipitamment, elle s'avança jusqu'à lui pour lui empoigner fermement les épaules.

\- « Je veux faire quelque chose pour vous, vous méritez que l'on vous aide, monsieur Just. Si vous voulez, si vous acceptez mon aide, vous aurez un endroit où vous pourrez manger et dormir, un endroit où travailler. Un endroit où vous pourrez guérir. Poudlard pourrait être tout ça à la fois… »

\- « Poudlard… ? » fit son interlocuteur.

Heureuse de le voir enfin parler, la brunette esquissa un sourire sincère.

\- « Il s'agit de l'une des plus grandes écoles de sorcellerie au monde ! Chaque sorcier ou sorcière britannique y sont déjà passé une fois dans leur vie ! Et…si vous acceptez, je suis sûre que vous pourrez consulter leurs archives…»

Cela pourrait être une piste envisageable. Et bien qu'il ne fût nullement mentionné dans les archives du Ministère, peut-être qu'il pourrait trouver des traces de ses racines à Poudlard. Enfin, s'il en avait. Et quand bien même ses recherches se révèleraient infructueuses, l'Ecole avait d'autres utilités.

\- « Vous avez parlé de travail… »

Voyant que l'intérêt d'Harry s'était éveillé, Pomfrey s'empressa de répondre.

\- « Oui ! Vous pourrez postuler à l'entretien du château…Vous voyez, ce genre de chose. A vrai dire, je ne suis pas trop rentrée dans les détails, mais monsieur Dumbledore, enfin, le Directeur, vous expliquera tout. Je peux juste vous dire que vous serez nourri et logé. Hum, à condition, bien sûr, de passer un entretien avec le Directeur.»

Voilà donc ce qui réglerait ses soucis… immédiats. Mais, ce n'était qu'une solution temporaire. Il lui faudra de l'argent, une somme conséquence, bien que cela de le dérangeait pas outre mesure. Et, lorsqu'il l'aura atteinte, Harry pourrait enfin se consacrer à une autre tâche. Une rencontre avec les détraqueurs était dans sa liste de priorité. En effet, celui qui l'avait approché lors de son entrée à Azkaban avait été d'une utilité surprenante. Harry était certain qu'une exposition prolongée lui permettrait de faire resurgir certains de ses souvenirs. Car, chose plus qu'étrange, après sa petite incartade, il n'avait recroisé plus aucune des ces créatures sombres, bien qu'elles étaient sensées peupler la prison. Un mystère de plus, en somme.

Les yeux verts rencontrèrent les yeux bleus.

\- « J'accepte de vous suivre à Poudlard. »

La lumière des bougies dansait dans les prunelles azures. Ses lèves pourprines esquissèrent un sourire heureux, une main fut tendue.

Le brun sortit de son cocon, rejetant le drap blanc au loin tandis qu'il se levait.

Deux petites silhouettes, main dans la main, sortirent en courant du grand bâtiment battu par la pluie.

L'orage roula dans le lointain.

.

.

.

Un éclair illumina pendant une seconde les vieilles pierres chargées d'histoires.

Une main était elle aussi tendue, toute aussi marquée en sa chaire d'anecdotes et de vies.

\- « Bonjour mon garçon, je suis ravi de vous rencontrer enfin. »

Les prunelles bleues étincelèrent derrière les curieuses lunettes en forme de demi-lunes tandis qu'Harry acceptait, non sans réticence, la main du vieil homme.

\- « Allons, allons, ne restez pas là, entrez, je vous en pris ! »

Il vit du coin de l'œil Pomfrey lui offrir un petit sourire d'encouragement, avant que la lourde porte ne se referme sur elle.

Il était vrai que le Directeur était une personne relativement atypique. Malgré sa longue barbe blanche, il semblait déborder de vie.

En quelque sorte, son bureau était à son image. Remplit jusqu'au plafond d'objets farfelus, de toutes sortes de livres et de tableaux de toutes tailles, il était pour le moins animé.

Cependant, ce qui accapara immédiatement l'attention d'Harry était un être pleinement vivant : un magnifique oiseau au plumage de feu.

Un _phœnix_ , lui souffla son esprit.

Le vert s'accrocha aux yeux dorés.

Un… étrange sentiment naquit au fond de son estomac. Harry sentait en son âme et conscience que cette créature était _importante_.

\- « Ah, je vois que Fumseck a su retenir votre attention, monsieur Just !»

L'air positivement ravi du Directeur sembla glisser de son visage lorsque le gracieux volatile poussa un cri strident avant de disparaitre soudainement dans une gerbe de flammes.

Les tableaux se turent, le bureau fut engloutit dans un silence de mort.

\- « Et bien, c'est pour le moins…curieux. » glissa le vieux sorcier dans sa barbe, sans doute plus lui-même que pour Harry.

Néanmoins, l'étincelle dans son regard réapparue un instant après comme si rien ne c'était passé. Mais, un observateur aguerrit remarquerait que ces yeux s'étaient fait méfiants, voir calculateurs.

\- « Enfin, » reprit-il, « quel triste hôte je fais là. Je vous en pris, prenez un siège ! Une sucrerie, mon garçon ?»

Harry n'accorda pas un regard à la gourmandise, tandis qu'il prenait place sur un vieux fauteuil rouge.

Sans un mot, le Directeur replaça le bonbon dans l'une des nombreuses poches qu'habitait sa robe.

La pluie cognait particulièrement fort sur la vitre des fenêtres, les gouttelettes d'eaux créaient des ombres dansantes et envoutantes à travers la pièce.

Le vent hurlait dehors, faisant trembler la cime des arbres d'une forêt en arrière plan.

Dumbledore toussa, esquissant un sourire n'atteignant pas ses yeux.

\- « Donc, mon garçon, vous êtes intéressé par un poste dans mon établissement, je présume ? »

Fatigué des manières du vieil homme, Harry acquiesça silencieusement.

\- « Hum, vous aurez donc le droit à un hébergement complet, du coucher au lever du Soleil. Vous serez nourrit et blanchit, moyennent l'entretient de l'Ecole, évidemment. On vous assignera des tâches, toutes sortes de tâches. Oh, mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Monsieur Rusard, notre concierge, Monsieur Hagrid, notre garde chasse, et nos elfes de maison se feront une joie de vous assister. Puis, si vos services nous conviennent, nous pourront peut-être commencer à parler d'un salaire. N'est-ce pas là une chose merveilleuse ? »

Harry acquiesça à nouveau.

Les silhouettes immobiles dans les divers tableaux le fixaient avec une insistance silencieuse et dérangeante.

\- « Vous avez vraiment une chance formidable d'avoir une amie pareille, monsieur Just. Une honnête petite, qui m'a prié de vous accorder une chance, alors même qu'elle ne vous connaissait pas…vous, un homme tout juste sortit d'Azkaban… »

Le Directeur se pencha sur son bureau, plantant droit ses yeux bleus dans les prunelles vertes du brun.

\- « Ce qui m'amène à me poser des questions sur vous, monsieur Just. Voyez-vous, je ne peux naturellement pas inviter n'importe qui dans une _école_. »

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux.

\- « Je ne pense pas être une personne préjudiciable à des enfants, » répondit-il.

Le vieux sorcier se rassit, une expression soigneusement neutre sur le visage.

\- « Mon garçon, ça, c'est ce que nous verrons. Aussi, si vous désirez véritablement travailler avec nous au sein de ce projet pédagogique, il est naturel que nous installions une relation de confiance. Nous allons parler des circonstances de votre admission à Azkaban, voulez-vous ? »

Avisant l'air impassible de son vis-à-vis, le Directeur s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- « Lorsque Miss Pomfrey est venue me trouver, elle m'a également racontée ce qu'elle savait sur vous. Vous vous êtes retrouvé dans la demeure de la famille Black, sans aucun souvenir de votre vie. Vous ne savez donc pas pourquoi et comment vous vous êtes retrouvé là. Enfin, dites moi si je commets une erreur ! » Le Directeur toussa légèrement. « Et donc, la famille Black vous a conduit devant la Justice pour infraction. Sans procès ni rien, vous avez été directement jugé coupable de quelque chose dont vous n'aviez même pas _conscience_ d'avoir fait, puis vous avez été envoyé à Azkaban. »

Tandis qu'il s'exprimait, le vieux sorcier illustrait son discours par divers petits gestes.

\- « Cependant, il est nécessaire de nuancer ce qui vous est arrivé et d'en chercher les causes : que je sache, aucune cause naturelle n'occasionne une amnésie comme la votre, et je suis sûr que vous êtes vous-même parvenu à cette conclusion : les Black sont les responsables les plus probables de votre perte de mémoire. »

Devant l'air surprit d'Harry, le Directeur se permit un petit sourire.

\- « Vous ne vous en souvenez peut-être plus, mais, les Black ne sont certainement pas des gens profondément _bons_. Leur famille est connue, outre pour être des politiciens-nés, pour abriter de puissants sorciers noirs. »

Le vieux sorcier se leva de son siège pour s'approcher doucement d'Harry.

\- « Je vais être franc avec vous, monsieur Just. Vous avez dû voir quelque chose de trop, quelque chose pour laquelle vous avez dû perdre la mémoire. »

Dumbledore lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.

\- « Je sais que cela doit être très dur pour vous Harry, vous devez être perdu au milieu de tous ces lieux et de ces visages étrangers… »

Il posa sa vieille main ridée sur l'épaule du brun.

\- « Et je peux vous guider, mon garçon, je peux vous aider ! Voyez-vous, je suis particulièrement au fait de la magie noire, alors, il me serait tout à fait possible de vous guérir du mal dont vous souffrez… »

Harry leva son regard vers le Directeur, le dévisageant ouvertement.

Dehors, la pluie tombait toujours, et le vent puissant semblait faire vaciller la lumière des bougies jusque dans le château.

Étrangement, cet endroit soulevait une certaine mélancolie.

Les odeurs du passé saturaient l'atmosphère, une atmosphère dont les fantômes en seraient les éternels occupants.

Le brun inspira profondément.

\- « Je ne doute pas de votre talent en matière de magie,» commença-t-il. « Mais, s'il y a une chose que j'ai appris cette dernière semaine, c'est que concernant mon amnésie, il me serait plus profitable de travailler seul. »

La tristesse sembla voiler les prunelles azures du Directeur.

\- « Mon jeune garçon, je ne peux pas vous laisser dire ça et vous laisser vous enfermer dans votre solitude sans rien faire. C'est contraire à mes principes, j'en ai bien peur. En ce jour, vous avez devant le monde à peine une semaine d'existence. N'est-il pas trop tôt pour faire de tels jugements? N'est-il pas trop tôt pour vous éloignez des vôtres alors que vous en avez le plus besoin ? »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était rentré dans son bureau, le vieil homme contempla une véritable expression orner le visage fatigué de son invité.

Un hideux sourire narquois, complètement tordu, comme si le jeune homme n'avait pas l'habitude de produire une telle expression.

\- « Les Hommes ne sont pas les miens, et ne le sauront jamais. Je le sais, tout simplement. Je le sais avec une force absolue, et même vos paroles enrobées de miel ne me feront pas changer d'avis. »

Trop abasourdi pour réagir, Dumbledore ne fit aucun geste pour empêcher le garçon de se lever.

\- « Il y a plusieurs failles dans votre raisonnement », continua Harry. « Pourquoi les Black, s'ils souhaitaient véritablement que j'oublie quelque chose, ne m'auraient-ils pas tout simplement tué… ? Ca aurait été bien plus simple et ça aurait évité bien des ennuis à tout le monde. Peut-être que, si se sont eux qui m'ont effectivement effacé ma mémoire, qu'ils souhaitaient faire de moi un quelconque symbole, un exemple qui dissuaderait de suivre mon chemin. Or, ceci est démentit par plusieurs éléments. »

Le brun s'approcha de la grande fenêtre, observant d'un œil calme la furie des éléments.

\- « Tout d'abord, personne ne me connait. Difficile dans ce cas, de servir d'avertissement. Ensuite, il se trouve que je sais parfaitement ce qui c'est réellement produit cette nuit-là chez les Black, mais que, je me trouve dans l'incapacité d'en parler. Néanmoins, je peux vous dire que les événements ne desservent pas votre théorie. Mon amnésie ne concerne en rien les Black. »

Alors que le Directeur ouvrait la bouche pour parler, Harry l'interrompit d'un geste de la main.

\- « Bien que _vous_ vous ne pourriez m'aider, votre emploi m'intéresse toujours. Je peux vous jurer que les enfants n'ont rien à craindre de moi.»

Le vieil homme, les sourcils froncés, observa un moment les traits impassibles de son invité avant de soupirer.

\- « Si c'est mon unique moyen par lequel je puisse vous aider, alors ainsi soit-il. Monsieur Just, nous attendrons votre présence dès le 25 août pour signer le contrat. Vous commencerez le 26. Profitez du peu de vacances qu'il vous reste pour réfléchir un peu, vous en avez besoin. »

Lorsque la lourde porte se referma sur la silhouette d'Harry Just, le bureau du Directeur se transforma en véritable capharnaüm. Chaque tableau y allait de son commentaire, criant pour se faire entendre.

Dumbledore se contenta de s'affaler dans son siège et d'enlever ses lunettes en demi-lunes.

\- « C'est un être maléfique, il a fait fuir le phœnix ! » en criait un.

\- « Albus, vous n'allez le laisser rester ici, enfin ! » vociférait un autre.

\- « Il n'a pas sa place ici ! » hurlait un autre encore plus fort.

Noyé dans le bruit, le vieil homme se frotta les yeux, lasse.

Petit à petit, les portraits se turent voyant que le Directeur actuel de Poudlard ne les écoutait pas.

Ce dernier, après quelques minutes de mutisme, se leva enfin.

\- « Phineas ? » fit-il alors.

Le portrait, se voyant ainsi interrogé, se redressa dans son cadre.

\- « J'aime beaucoup ce garçon. Il a la tête sur les épaules, c'est certain. Il ne s'est pas laissé convaincre par tes manipulations, c'est très clairvoyant de sa part. Si mon fils Phineus avait été comme lui, il ne serait surement pas tombé si bas, » commenta-t-il dans un reniflement hautain.

Le Directeur hocha la tête distraitement, clairement perdu dans ses pensées.

\- « Everard, votre avis ? »

Le vieil homme dans le portrait sembla réfléchir un instant avant de formuler sa réponse.

\- « Le jeune homme doit être surveillé. » statua-t-il en ajustant sa coiffe de vair. « C'est une occasion excellente qui se présente à vous, Albus. Sa présence ne pourrait vous être plus utile qu'à Poudlard ; si, en effet, il a un lien avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Vous devez gagner sa confiance. Vous devez le rendre dépendant le vous. »

Le portrait d'une sorcière âgée sembla s'insurger.

\- « Eoessa ? » s'enquit le Directeur actuel. « Qu'avez-vous ? »

\- « Je ne pense que sa présence conviendrait à une école. Le phœnix semblait fort marri, et seulement savons-nous quand ils le sont… »

Dumbledore déambula dans son bureau, semblant assez soucieux.

\- « Certes, » reprit Everard. « Mais c'est ici qu'Albus pourrait surveiller le mieux ce garçon. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait devenir, en dehors de ces murs et entre de mauvaises mains. »

Contrariée, Eoessa Saknderberg pinça les lèvres.

\- « Poudlard est, indépendamment de toutes volontés, une contrée de sûreté et de quiétude pour nos pupilles. Je ne saurais tolérer que le Malin y prenne assise, une fois de plus. Ce serait porter l'estocade à nos valeurs. »

Immédiatement, des dizaines de portraits crièrent leur approbation, tandis que d'autre se plaignirent du langage désuet usité.

Dumbledore laissa échapper un soupire sonore.

\- « Je crains que les temps aient changé, ma chère Eoessa. Harry Just _doit_ rester ici. »

Le portrait de Phineas Black émit un ricanement.

\- « Sage décision, » fit ce dernier. « Ce garçon ira _loin_ , je peux le sentir. Et, contrairement à tes imbéciles, Albus, _lui_ ne se fera pas avoir facilement… »

\- « Il est assurément en votre volonté, Dumbledore, d'égarer l'anarchie en nos domaines, » coupa sèchement la vieille sorcière. « Cependant, si le freluquet _doit_ de séjourner ici, les cachots ne seraient-ils pas plus appropriés ? »

Encore une fois, une dizaine de portraits semblèrent s'accorder sur ses paroles.

Celui d'Everard s'y opposa néanmoins.

\- « Je pense qu'il serait malavisé de traiter ainsi ce garçon. Nous avons besoin de ses souvenirs, et un séjour dans les donjons serait plus que contre productif. Albus doit gagner sa confiance, non gagner sa haine ! »

Un bruit approbateur sortit du portrait de Phineas.

\- « Je vois que finalement, tu es capable de paroles sensées. À la bonne heure ! »

D'autres portraits commencèrent à défendre Everard, qui, blasé, se contenta d'observer la discussion s'envenimer.

La voix de Dumbledore mit fin au débat.

\- « Mesdames, messieurs, je vous remercie de votre participation. Comme toujours, vous m'avez été d'une grande d'aide. »

\- « Alors, Albus, que comptez-vous faire ?» questionna la peinture d'Eupraxia Mole, silencieuse jusqu'à lors. « La décision finale vous appartient, après tout. »

Le vieil homme s'approcha de son bureau et se saisit d'une sucrerie.

\- « Harry Just est un individu dangereux, » dit-il en inspectant sous ses doigts la gourmandise. « Et, il doit être contrôlé. »

Le bonbon céda sous les dents du Directeur.

* * *

Joyeuses fêtes à toutes et à tous!

 **[revu et corrigé]**

 ** _Nunaat._**


	2. Chapter 2

**[Résumé rapide]** Harry Potter, ou Harry Just comme il est appelé ici (résultat d'un stupide jeu de mot de ma part), a perdu la mémoire. Il se retrouve mystérieusement dans la maison familiale des Black en 1976. Il découvre dans la foulée qu'il est immortel, et, après un concourt de circonstances plus ou moins douteuses, séjourne à Azkaban. Après ces 'vacances', il rencontre Poppy Pomfrey qui se prend d'affection pour lui et décide de l'aider. Il sera alors introduit à Dumbledore, qui décidera de lui accorder le travail dont Harry a besoin.

 **Special Thanks to** : _Azther_ , ma beta lectrice de toujours. Nous nous excusons d'avance si quelques fautes sont passées au travers des mailles de notre filet, et nous nous engageons à les corriger dans les plus brefs délais. C'est également valable pour le premier chapitre, toujours sous rénovations. Merci à ceux qui en ont pointé les fautes; d'ailleurs.

 **NUANCES.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **02.**_

 _ **Les nuances d'une reconnaissance.**_

 _._

.

.

« C'est le moment de s'amuser un peu, » pensa avec délectation Avery Senior.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était d'une humeur noire, à raison. La stupidité de la famille Black était sans borne.

De la part d'une famille de consanguins et de fous, cela n'était guère surprenant. Ce qui l'était davantage, était que cela ai prit autant de temps au Lord pour le découvrir. Il fallait en remercier, assez ironiquement, Bellatrix nouvellement Lestrange. Et la concernant, malgré sa stabilité mentale questionnable, Avery ne pouvait qu'approuver le choix de son Lord de l'avoir prise comme apprentie. Cette petite était tout simplement délicieuse… Une vraie sirène.

Le vieil homme laissa distraitement ses yeux épouser la poitrine délicate de la jeune femme, ses fesses fermes mais rebondies, ses jambes aussi longues qu'une journée sans pain.

Une vague de magie noire pure le fit néanmoins revenir à la réalité. Réprimant un doux frisson de plaisir, il redirigea son attention vers la scène qui se jouait devant lui.

Dominant de toute sa haute stature l'assemblée, le Seigneur des Ténèbres faisait trembler la salle entière par la seule force de sa colère. Quand il était dans cet état là, il était tout simplement impossible pour quiconque de détourner le regard. Car, indéniablement, cet homme là était _puissant._ Extrêmement _,_ même. Avery doutait fortement qu'un jour Gellert Grindelwald n'ai pu approcher ne serait-ce que la moitié d'un pouvoir comme celui-ci. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que son Lord allait réussir là où l'autre avait échoué.

\- « Orion Black… »

La magnifique voix grave réussie à lui arracher un autre frisson sans même essayer. Après toutes ces années, il ne s'y était toujours pas habitué. « Et comment le pourrais-je bien un jour… ? » se demanda-t-il.

Tentant vainement de rester digne aux pieds du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Black crispa ses poings.

\- « Mon Lord, » croassa-t-il difficilement, une goutte de sueur coulant le long de sa tempe. « Ma femme et moi avons fait ce que nous estimions nécessaire et… »

Le maléfice de douleur fusa. Lorsque les cris éclatèrent enfin, le cœur d'Avery se remplit d'approbation. Black était clairement un idiot. Aucune de ses veines paroles ne pourraient raisonner un Lord en colère.

\- « Votre rôle n'est pas d' _estimer_ , » claqua la voix. « Chasser un tel potentiel d'immortalité… »

Walburga Black, située plus en retrait de son mari, osa s'avancer.

Avery laissa échapper un petit ricanement. Cette femme était folle.

\- « Mon Seigneur… »

Dans un souffle elle se laissa tomber à genoux, et entrepris de baiser le pan de robe de leur Lord. Avery écarquilla légèrement les yeux à la vue de cette vieille coutume. L'étonnement se fit lire sur les quelques visages à laissés à découvert.

\- « Nous avons faillit, mon Seigneur... Nous implorons votre grande mansuétude… Laissez-nous racheter notre erreur. Nous vous ramènerons le garçon, vous ne serrez pas déçu. »

Sa voix ne trembla pas une seule fois, et c'est cela qui gagna le respect d'Avery. Walburga, autrefois si belle, n'avait cependant rien perdu de son charisme. Néanmoins, il doutait que cela suffise pour apaiser le Seigneur Noir. Et comme il l'avait attendu de son Lord, la Black se tortilla bientôt au sol, des cris déments s'échappant de sa gorge. Devant l'étalage de puissance, Avery ne pu s'empêcher d'être soufflé, ses yeux bleus s'emplirent de concupiscence

Dans un mouvement gracieux, le Lord Noir sembla glisser jusqu'à son trône. Et bien qu'il semblait prendre plaisir des souffrances des deux Black, Avery discerna également au fond de ses prunelles une once d'ennui.

\- « Tout ceci m'attriste… La vieille et honorable famille des Black est tombée bien bas. »

De nombreux ricanements traversèrent la foule.

\- « Cet aperçu de ta soi-disant efficacité m'a suffit, Walgurga. »

D'un mouvement indolent du poignet, il libéra les Black du doloris.

Devant le spectacle pitoyable qu'offrait Walburga et son incestueux mari, le Seigneur des Ténèbres renifla avec dédain.

\- « Qu'ils disparaissent de ma vue, » ordonna-t-il.

Aussitôt que les mots eurent quitté ses lèvres, des dizaines de mangemorts, pressés de lui plaire, se précipitèrent sur les Black, attrapant ce qu'ils pouvaient attraper, griffant, déchirant indifféremment vêtements et chaires au passage.

« Des charognes, » pensa Avery Senior avec un sourire méprisant. Ils étaient pitoyables. Rien que de piètres excuses de sorciers, incapables de résister au doux appel de la magie noire et du Lord, incarnation vivante de celle-ci. Enfin, non pas qu'Avery prétendait y résister… Des années d'expérience à côtoyer son Seigneur lui permettait de le cacher mieux que certain, à n'en pas douter.

La voix doucereuse et impérieuse de son Lord s'éleva à nouveau, attirant l'attention de la pièce.

\- « Je _veux_ ce garçon. Qui m'en honorera ? »

Immédiatement Avery se leva, prenant de cours les autres mangemorts.

\- « Mon Seigneur, j'en serais honoré. »

Les prunelles sanglantes scintillèrent, et un lent sourire, au combien envoûteur, ourla ses lèvres.

\- « Alors va, et ne me déçois pas. »

Et les jours passent.

.

.

.

Harry regarda longuement la vieille horloge de grand-père avec un semblant de fascination. L'oscillation du pendule et le son que celui-ci produisait avait un côté hypnotique fort plaisant.

\- « Monsieur Just ? », l'interrompit une voix.

C'était Pomfrey.

-« Vous êtes…prêt ? Oh, ça, » fit-elle en s'approchant. « Il s'agit juste d'une petite babiole, l'horloge du grand-oncle Eustache. Un français, avec une obsession plus que douteuse pour les moldus. Enfin, c'est ce que ma mère disait de lui, moi je ne l'ai jamais vu. »

Pas encore totalement habituée à son silence, l'infirmière marqua une pause avant de reprendre aussi subitement qu'elle ne s'était tue.

-« Enfin, j'imagine que l'horloge, pour le peu que l'on s'y connaisse, peut être…intéressante. Oh mais ! », s'écria la jeune femme, comme prise d'une illumination. « Peut-être que vous vous y connaissiez en horloge… ? Nous pouvons toujours explorer les registres pour trouver un horloger, qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Silence pesant.

-« Hm, hm, » dit-il quand-même.

-« Cela ne devrait pas être trop difficile il n'y doit pas avoir cent horlogeries magiques en Angleterre ! A moins que… »

Pomfrey se rapprocha désagréablement de lui, le fixant avec attention.

-« Bien que vous m'ayez l'air anglais monsieur Just, vous avez d'étonnants cheveux noirs. Et votre peau reprend facilement des couleurs. Vous pourriez venir de la péninsule ibérique ! De ce que j'ai remarqué, enfin ! »

Un curieux rougissement s'était installé sur les joues de la jeune nubile, remarqua Harry avec détachement. Son interlocutrice se tordit les mains nerveusement.

-« Et puis, » reprit-elle. « Vos yeux…C'est sûr que des yeux comme les vôtres, on n'en voit pas tous les jours…Peut-être…Irlande ? Ou bien, vous savez, l'un de ces pays nordiques ? Vous sentez-vous particulièrement suédois, monsieur Just ? Non, non, je ne vous y vois pas. Des ancêtres à la rigueur. Et encore. Remarquez, monsieur Just. Ce n'est pas comme si l'horlogerie allait bien avec votre teint… »

Après quelques secondes de silence contemplatif, elle sembla se reprendre.

-« Bon. Est-ce que vous êtres prêt à partir ? Si nous tardons encore, le chemin de Traverse va être noir de monde, vous savez, à cause de la rentrée des classes qui approche, tout ça…»

Devant le regard vide d'Harry, l'infirmière poussa un petit soupir.

-« Oh, vous avez oublié ! Bien sûr que vous avez oublié. Le chemin de Traverse vous dit-il quelque chose au moins ? Votre baguette, enfin ! Monsieur Ollivander est quelqu'un de remarquable : c'est un vrai géni dans son domaine. Vous avez besoin d'une baguette en tant que sorcier, et puis, s'il se souvient de vous ou de quelqu'un vous ressemblant… Cela ne peut qu'être bon à prendre ! Il a vraiment une mémoire d'éléphant !»

Ainsi, ce fut le chemin de Traverse.

Un endroit sinueux et encombré, qui réussissait néanmoins à avoir un agencement clair et logique tout en profitant d'une lumière qu'Harry ne pensait pas être naturelle pour un lieu aussi étriqué. Ah, la magie.

Et même par l'horaire matinal, les sorciers et sorcières grouillaient déjà, vaquant à leurs occupations sans se soucier de la physique de l'endroit qui rendait la présence d'une foule compliquée.

Ajoutez à ça un brouhaha constant aggravé par les marchands à la criée, les enfants turbulents, les animaux en tout genre ayant des velléités révolutionnaires, vous avez un cocktail…détonnant.

Devant les yeux étrécis du jeune homme, Pomfrey eu un sourire plein de dents.

-« Ah, je sais ce que vous pensez. Ça vous dit quelque chose, hein ? Comment pourrait-on oublier une vue pareille ! »

Sur ce, elle lui prit la main et le tira vers la foule épaisse. De manière étonnante, leur cheminement jusqu'à la vieille boutique se fit sans qu'ils ne soient absorbés par le grouillement de sorciers, bien qu'ils durent jouer des coudes à plusieurs reprises, tout en esquivant stratégiquement les divers marmots qui se frayaient un chemin entre les jambes des adultes.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, le tintement joyeux d'une clochette et les regards curieux de ce qui ressemblait à une famille sorcière les accueillis.

Les formalités d'usage furent échangées (bonjour messieurs dames ! - bonjour à vous aussi, vous venez pour votre fils ? - Oh oui, il rentre enfin à Poudlard, comme ça fait étrange de le savoir en âge, etc.), mais Harry n'y prêtait pas attention : il avait d'autres préoccupations. La boutique en elle-même était fascinante. Les murs étaient couverts de boites de la taille d'un avant bras, dans un désordre plus au moins important, bien que chaque chose semblât à sa place. Et au milieu de ça, un petit vieux aux cheveux blancs le fixait, intrigué. Légèrement agacé d'être ainsi dévisagé, il s'autorisa un hochement de tête sec en direction du sorcier, qui leva un sourcil en réponse.

-« Vous me semblez bien vieux pour intégrer Poudlard, jeune homme, » lui-dit avant de se désintéresser de lui. « Oh, et quelle charmante compagnie, mademoiselle Pomfrey, quelle joie de vous revoir ! Je me souviens très bien de votre venue. Une bien belle baguette que vous avez, très fidèle : bois de hêtre, crin de licorne, 12 centimètres de flexibilité. A ce que m'a dit, vous avez été acceptée comme infirmière à Poudlard, mes félicitations ! »

La jeune femme émit un petit cri de plaisir face à ces mots, tandis que la famille sorcière quittait la boutique avec des petits 'au revoir' discrets. Il y avait quelque chose de confortable ici. Mais cela était sans doute dû au fait qu'après le monde du chemin de Traverse, la petite pièce représentait un contraste bienvenu. Le silence (tout relatif), surtout. Mais les hommes avaient horreur du vide, et ils s'empressaient de le combler.

-« Oh, vous êtes gentil Monsieur Ollivander, merci beaucoup ! »

-« Ha, n'y pensez plus, » lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil avant qu'un air soucieux ne s'installe. « Et que me vaux le plaisir de votre visite ? Un problème avec votre baguette ? »

-« Non, non, pensez-vous ! Rien de tout cela ! »

Timidement, elle ce retourna vers Harry, un léger rouge colorant ses joues.

-« Je vous présente Harry Just, le futur second gardien de Poudlard. »

Ollivander eu un sourire chaleureux, ses yeux gris brillaient d'intelligence et de curiosité.

-« Ah, quel bon homme ce Dumbledore, vous permettre ainsi de rester ensemble à Poudlard. »

Et quel curieux spectacle de voir Pomfrey rougir si soudainement, les yeux larges et la bouge ouverte. Cette femme était vraiment étrange. Quoique, Harry la trouvait plus polie et de meilleure volonté que la majorité des sorciers qu'il avait eu l'honneur de rencontrer. Il fallait dire qu'elle n'avait pas (encore) essayé de le tuer, ce qui en soit, était une bonne chose.

-« Mais ! Enfin ! Monsieur Ollivander ! Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! »

-« Oh, mais je ne crois rien, j'observe. »

Nouveau clin d'œil du vieux sorcier, alors que l'infirmière semblait se consumer sur place. Harry ne tenta même pas de les comprendre.

-« Mais reprenons nos affaires. Je crois comprendre que si vous ne venez pas pour vous, cela doit être pour ce charmant jeune homme. Vous avez perdu votre baguette ? Gregorovitch ? Ou la teniez –vous de l'un des membres de votre famille ? » demanda-t-il à Harry.

Soupirant silencieusement, ce dernier s'obligea à sortir de son mutisme. Aussi, il alla droit au but (les sorciers s'embarrassaient souvent de longues phrases inutiles).

-« Je ne sais pas. Je ne le connais pas. Je ne sais pas. »

Le vieux sorcier arqua un nouveau sourcil blanc, quoique cela veuille dire. Comme la jeune femme adorable qu'elle était, Pomfrey vint à son secours.

-« Il a perdu la mémoire, Monsieur Ollivander. Il ne se rappelle que de son nom, et n'était pas présent dans les registres du Ministère, c'est comme si il était sorti de nulle part ! Pour vous dire la vérité, j'espérais que vous le reconnaitriez. Vous êtes sûr qu'il ne vous dit rien ? Un air de ressemblance avec des parents peut-être ? »

Marmonnant, le sorcier prit un air d'intense concentration avant de contourner le comptoir et de se rapprocher d'Harry qui lui, fit un pas en arrière. Il avait eu sa dose de vieillards étranges.

-« Je peux vous dire que je ne l'ai jamais vu. Cependant, il est vrai que ses traits m'ont l'air familier. Mais, » ajouta-t-il en voyant le sourire de Pomfrey, « la grande majorité des sorciers de la Grande-Bretagne viennent me voir, sans compter des européens, américains ou autre. »

Un pli orna le front de l'infirmière.

-« Ils doivent bien éveiller en vous, je ne sais pas, un sentiment, une image, un souvenir, quelque chose ? »

Semblant ne pas l'avoir entendu, Ollivander marmonna de plus belle. Sa réflexion eut l'air de payer, car lorsqu'il releva la tête, il souriait.

-« Laissons les baguettes parler, » dit-il alors en se tournant vers Harry. « Droitier au gaucher ? »

-« Droitier. »

Mais déjà, le vieux sorcier était parti, inspectant furieusement une boite avant de la reposer et de passer à une autre. Et le voilà qui revenait, et qui lui en présentait une. Toutefois, Harry doutât que la baguette lui convienne, car dès qu'il la toucha, elle jaillit littéralement de sa main, et vint se planter à travers une fenêtre de la boutique.

Retour des marmonnements, le sorcier âgé disparait aussitôt et Pomfrey a la bouche grande ouverte. La petite clochette de l'entrée teinte, de nouveaux clients entrent dans le magasin, mais ni Ollivander ni la jeune femme n'y semblent prêter intention.

-« Essayez celle-ci », lui dit-on en lui forçant une autre baguette en main. Harry fut d'ailleurs légèrement agacé lorsque cette dernière le brûla. Le jeune sorcier l'envoya par pur réflexe valdinguer vers les nouveaux clients, qui l'esquivèrent avec des cris surpris.

-« Oh Merlin, le creux de votre main est plein de cloques ! » s'horrifia Pomfrey, en profitant pour tirer sa propre baguette et le soulager de la brûlure.

-« Et bien jeune homme. Je dois dire qu'avec toutes ces années de métier, j'en ai vu des réactions étranges, mais les vôtres sont d'un tout autre niveau. C'est comme…Comment dire. C'est comme si votre corps rejetait purement la magie des baguettes… C'est comme si, pour vous, pour votre magie, elles étaient des présences étrangères… Je ne saurais dire. Tout cela est fort singulier. Il doit y avoir une explication logique. Il y en a toujours une. »

Et revoilà le vieux sorcier repartir dans l'arrière boutique, marmonnant plus fort que jamais, sous les regards très étonnés des nouveaux venus toujours ignorés.

-« Mais ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur Just, » cria Ollivander au dessus du vacarme produit par sa fouille. « Je suis fabriquant de baguettes, pour moi il n'y a pas de problèmes, que des solutions ! »

Mais rien n'y fit.

Le vieux sorcier eut beau se creuser les méninges comme jamais, apporter des choix de baguettes de plus en plus farfelus, aucunes d'elles ne convint à Harry. La boutique était sans dessus-dessous, et les autres clients avaient fuit depuis longtemps. Pomfrey était dans un coin, et bien qu'elle ne comprenait pas non plus la situation dans laquelle elle s'était retrouvée, elle tapotait le dos d'un Ollivander, qui lui, semblait inconsolable.

-« Jamais dans m'a carrière je n'ai pu trouver à un sorcier sa baguette. Jamais ce ne m'était arrivé, » répétait-il encore.

Et après avoir subit sans broncher les essayages pendant ces longues minutes qui s'étaient transformées lentement en heures, Harry prit enfin la parole.

-« Ça m'est bien égal. Jusqu'à maintenant, je n'ai pas eu besoin de baguette pour me débrouiller ici, et je suis certain que même si vous m'en aviez trouvée une, je n'en aurais, moi, pas trouvé d'utilité. »

Pomfrey se releva alors, comme si la diatribe qu'Harry voulait apaisante l'avait de quelque façon offensée.

-« Mais enfin Monsieur Just ! Vous êtes un sorcier ! Vous ne pouvez pas abandonner à pan de votre existence, de ce que vous êtes, comme ça ! Un sorcier sans baguette, ce n'est pas un sorcier ! Vous en avez besoin ! Peut-être que celles de Monsieur Ollivander ne sont simplement pas faites pour vous, nous pourrons bien aller voir Gregorovitch ! »

Ollivander secoua lentement la tête, le regard lointain.

-« Cela ne fonctionne pas comme ça, Mademoiselle Pomfrey. Les baguettes magiques des sorciers obéissent à des lois, et celles-ci ont été franchies. Jamais mon stock entier, avec des personnalités si différentes, ne peut rejeter de façon si catégorique la magie d'un sorcier, et inversement. C'est tout simplement du jamais vu. Pire : c'est totalement illogique. Ce sont des baguettes pour sorcier : ce n'est pas possible ! Que vous alliez chez Gregorovitch ne changera rien. J'ai peur que le résultat restera le même. »

S'ensuivit un silence, duquel Pomfrey eut l'air à la fois très triste et très perdue. Mais il fut vite de nouveau coupé par Harry, étonnamment.

-« Alors, c'est que je ne suis peut-être pas un sorcier », dit-il. « Vous vouliez laisser les baguettes parler, et elles l'ont fait. »

-« Ne dites pas ça, Monsieur Just, » intervint dramatiquement Pomfrey. « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez être d'autre ? Vous n'êtes surement pas un moldu, et, depuis que nous nous connaissons, je n'ai aperçu aucuns traits propres à une quelconque créature. Vous êtes un sorcier, même si ne nous ne vous avons pas trouvé de baguette pour l'instant. »

Cette réflexion eut l'air de faire sortir Ollivander de sa torpeur, qui se leva à son tour.

-« Votre détermination est admirable. Mais, ce n'est pas si simple. Il y a des créatures qui sont beaucoup plus douées que vous ne le pensez pour la dissimilation», fit-il à la jeune femme avant de tourner son regard d'aigle vers Harry. « Si aucune baguette ne vous convient, l'explication doit être ailleurs. Il y a une manière très simple de vérifier si, oui ou non, vous êtes bien un sorcier : Gringotts. Les gobelins sont des créatures très intelligentes, leurs analyses très précises. Ainsi, vous pourrez même découvrir si vous venez d'un lignage, jeune homme, » ajouta le vieil homme avec un sourire fatigué.

Harry releva alors la tête, et se trouva comme débordant d'énergie.

-« Ça serait parfait. Gringotts ? »

-« Oh, voilà qui est intelligent, Monsieur Ollivander, je n'y avais pas du tout pensé, » s'enthousiasma la sorcière avant de répondre à Harry. « Oui, Gringotts ! C'est la principale banque du monde sorcier. Vous pouvez en trouver des branches dans presque tous les pays ! Elle est tenue par les gobelins, des sortes de petites créatures très laides, très vicieuses aussi. Mais, ne vous inquiétez pas, » sourit-elle. « Je vais venir avec vous. Oh, comme c'est excitant ! »

L'idée se fit rapidement une niche chez chacun. Ollivander soupira profondément, et les âges se firent voir sur son visage. Il se reposa sur son comptoir, et agita une main indolente vers les deux jeunes gens.

-« Oui oui, allez donc à Gringotts, et laissez le vieil homme récupérer ses esprits. Vous me donnerez nouvelles de cette affaire un autre jour, » ajouta-t-il, avant de soupirer de nouveau devant l'état de sa boutique.

Il fallait dire qu'Harry avait causé un vrai capharnaüm. Enfin, ce n'était pas son affaire, il avait _l_ 'énigme de son existence à résoudre. Et ce fut avec grande satisfaction qu'il remarqua qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi près d'en avoir la réponse.

Il dirigea vers Ollivander un nouvel hochement de tête, et se retourna vers Pomfrey pour qu'elle écourte ses adieux. Elle se confondait en excuses, et cela ennuyait Harry. Le voyant ainsi animé, la jeune femme rougit légèrement, et promis au sorcier qu'elle lui enverrait bientôt un hibou. Enfin, ils purent quitter le magasin.

Le soleil encore frais de la matinée avait laissé la place à celui écrasant de midi, et bien que le chemin de Traverse offrait de nombreuses zones d'ombres, la chaleur se faisait fortement ressentir. Ah, et il y avait surtout toujours autant de monde, si ce n'est plus. Et, en plus des odeurs désagréables des divers animaux, il fallait maintenant rajouter à cela une odeur tenace de transpiration. Que de raisons de plus pour aller à cette fameuse banque sorcière.

Semblant avoir pensé la même chose que lui, Pomfrey saisit son poignet, et Harry se fit une fois de plus trainer dans la foule opaque de près-rentrée. Leur cheminement ne fut pas long, cependant.

Un bruit assourdissant, une explosion.

Les oreilles vibrent.

La foule et le temps semblent se figer, les respirations sont retenues.

Et puis, on cligne des yeux, on expire, et tout part comme au ralentis.

Le verre des devantures se brise, les premiers cris retentissent.

Certains s'accroupissent, couvrent leurs enfants de leurs corps.

D'autres tentent de courir, bousculent aveuglement sans aucune direction en tête.

Harry, resté immobile, tombe. Pomfrey a des traits crispés, et il comprend bien vite que ce sont ceux de la terreur.

Il cligne des yeux, elle lui lâche le poignet, entrainée en arrière par la course des fuyards.

Le sol de pierre est chaud, quoique sale.

Les enfants pleurent, les parents aussi.

Devant lui, des corps chutent comme des dominos.

La compréhension se fait jour dans l'esprit d'Harry, en même temps qu'il aperçoit des sorciers habillés de grandes capes noires avancer.

Leurs pas sont rapides, la pointe de leur baguettes illuminées, et leurs visages cachés.

Non.

Pas tous.

Une silhouette haute, longiligne, se dessine.

Sans qu'Harry ne comprenne, une main glacée semble venir enserrer ses entrailles.

Le temps ralentit encore, et il sent presque le poids des secondes sur son visage.

Cette silhouette avance, le pas lent, le visage à découvert.

Et ce visage ! Il le connait !

Harry se lève et se met à marcher. Il veut voir de plus près, il veut comprendre !

Là, l'apothéose : les deux regards se croisent.

Les mots se bousculent dans sa tête - car Harry _sait_ \- mais qu'un seul semble réellement l'emporter :

-« Tom. »

Tom qui avait esquissé un lent sourire, a maintenant les yeux qui brillent de colère.

D'un geste élégant, il sort sa baguette, et pivote vers le jeune sorcier.

Harry cligne des yeux. Il croit entendre Pomfrey cri au loin, mais il n'est pas sûr.

Dans un souffle, un rayon vert vient le faucher, et le monde devient noir. Et quand Harry rouvre les yeux, c'est un long rire qui l'accueille.

-« Vraiment, quelle heureuse coïncidence, » Tom se contenta-t-il de dire avant qu'il n'assomme Harry avec un nouveau sort.

.

.

.

Cela faisait bien longtemps que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas ressentit cela.

C'était plus des sentiments conflictuels. En cela, _lui_ , Lord Voldemort, avait échoué. Il avait pensé -naïvement en plus !- que ce qu'il était devenu avait dépassé depuis longtemps _l'affliction,_ pour faute de synonyme. Et tout cela semblait s'entrechoquer : la haine –toujours présente-, la curiosité, mais aussi cette jalousie intense couplée avec une admiration qu'il ne supportait pas. Tout cela était réuni autour de cette étrange créature qu'il refusait d'appeler Harry Just : un nom si simple, si banal pour quelque chose comme elle. Cette chose qui l'avait appelée Tom et qui avait semblé le reconnaitre. Conflit ici : que faire de cette information ? Le sang-mêlé Tom M. Riddle était depuis longtemps mort et enterré, et il devait le rester. Oui, il devait le rester : effacer ce passé, ce passé de souffrance et de faiblesse qui semblait –horreur, horreur, horreur- ressusciter avec tous ces sentiments dont le grand Lord Voldemort n'avait pas besoin, dont il ne voulait pas.

Mais curiosité : cette chose était immortelle ! Comment cela se pouvait-il, par quel sortilège, quelle magie, avait-elle pu accomplir un résultat aussi parfait ? Jalousie, infâme et lourde jalousie. Lord Voldemort, Seigneur des Ténèbres, n'aurait dû en aucun cas la ressentir : il était le premier des hommes sur cette terre. Il avait trouvé sa propre voie vers l'illumination : les horcruxes. Il s'était élevé au dessus des hommes parmi les dieux immortels et immuables de cette terre. Mais voilà qu'il trouvait cette…cette créature, et son immortalité était si parfaite qu'il ne pouvait qu'avoir honte de ses horcruxes. Cette créature semblait lui avoir été envoyée comme tourment personnel, pour montrer d'un doigt accusateur les imperfections et les faiblesses qu'il avait cru –naïvement encore une fois- tuer.

Ou bien… ou bien voyait-il tout simplement cela de travers. Cette créature ne lui avait pas été envoyée pour faire éclater son dessein, mais pour le consolider, l'améliorer ! Il devait faire ce qu'il avait toujours fait : analyser, étudier, comprendre, et dépasser sa condition.

C'était dur de venir à une telle réalisation. Il se revoyait, enfant, si faible et si confiant dans son inexpérience, découvrant le monde sorcier. Il avait cru s'élever au dessus des moldus pour rejoindre les sorciers. Quelle déception, quelle infamie cependant, quand il apprit la vérité. Lui qui s'était élevé, n'était qu'un moins que rien pour les sorciers, un à-peine-plus-que-moldu : un vulgaire sang-de-bourbe. Mais ce n'avait pas arrêté Lord Voldemort. Il les avait dépassé, et était devenu immortel. Et voilà que le destin cruel se rappelait à lui : il n'était qu'un immortel imparfait, un raté. La créature n'avait pas besoin de horcruxes, c'était impossible. Elle disposait donc d'autre chose, une autre chose qui faisait qu'elle était en cela supérieure à Lord Voldemort. Et bien soit : si elle avait pu le faire, lui aussi. Et comme il fut le premier des sorciers, il serait les premiers parmis les immortels, les dieux. C'est là une opportunité que lui avait en fait donné le destin, et il allait la prendre, découvrir ce que cachait la créature, son secret.

Et déjà, son géni se mettait à bouillir, les idées à germer. Trouver ne serait pas chose facile, mais, la vie lui avait-elle déjà été accommodante ? Les épreuves étaient faites pour être surmontées. Celle-ci n'était nullement différente des autres, juste l'accomplissement de son destin.

Alors, non, il n'était pas perdu, son avenir grandiose semblait même lui apparaitre plus clairement qu'auparavant.

.

.

.

C'était comme après une nuit d'un sommeil inconstant qu'Harry se réveilla. Il était au-delà de fatigué, sa mâchoire était toute engourdie, et il ne sentait également plus ses dents. Ce fut avec détachement -et un peu de retard- qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était attaché sur une chaise de fer. Devant lui, de l'autre coté d'une table, Tom se tenait debout, un noir sourire aux lèvres dont Harry n'arrivait pas à comprendre le sens.

Il n'avait pas peur : il savait qu'il ne risquait absolument rien. Harry était… _content,_ en vérité. Les choses ne s'étaient pas déroulées comme il avait voulu ; mais il sentait que le secret qui lui était caché était proche de céder. Et que Tom en était la clé.

C'est alors tout librement, nullement intimidé et avec une grande curiosité, qu'il prit la parole.

-« J'ai…perdu la mémoire. Je ne sais pas comment, ni pourquoi. Mais je sais, au fond de moi, que c'est lié à toi. »

Tom parut, dans sa mesure, surprit qu'il parle spontanément. Il détailla alors Harry comme s'il était la chose la plus fascinante qui lui était donné de voir.

-« Je ne t'ai pas encore donné le véritaserum, et voilà que tu ne mets déjà à parler. Tu es vraiment une très étrange créature, Harry Just. »

Harry sourit, en entendant son nom.

-« C'est juste que je sais que c'est dans mon intérêt de coopérer. Je sais…je _sens_ presque les fils du mystère se délier. Et je sais que tu dois aussi le sentir. D'ailleurs, je ne m'appelle pas Harry Just, mais _juste_ Harry, tout simplement.»

De façon presque distraite –mais c'était une impression trompeuse, Harry le savais, car Tom n'était pas le genre à être distrait- que Tom fit jouer sa baguette entre ses longs doigts. Il garda le silence un instant, avant de tendre une main, main que se précipita de rejoindre une fiole de potion. Il reconnu le véritaserum.

-« Harry est beaucoup trop banal pour une chose comme toi, » fit alors Tom. « Si tu veux parler, bois ceci avant que je ne te force à le faire. »

Et tout comme il avait obéit aux Black et au Ministère, il ne pensa même pas à contredire l'autre sorcier, et vida d'un trait le contenu de la fiole.

Le sourire de Tom se fit sinistre, prédateur. Ses yeux avaient l'éclat de la détermination.

D'une démarche liquide, il s'approcha d'Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il n'effleure sa joue d'un de ses longs doigts. Etonnamment, cette proximité soudaine ne dérangea pas Harry comme elle l'avait fait avec Dumbledore, Pomfrey ou Black. Un étrange sentiment lui étreignit la poitrine, un sentiment proche de l'appréhension. C'est surprenant, car Harry ne se souvenait pas avoir autant ressentit, et si fortement, depuis qu'il ne s'était éveillé chez les Black.

-« Commençons simplement, petit être. » Les yeux rouges étaient fixés dans les siens, qui ne semblaient plus pouvoir détourner le regard. « Es-tu bel et bien immortel ? »

La réponse fusa, la lourde et dure vérité fut exposée.

-« Oui, » sembla alors comprendre Harry. « Oui, je le suis. » Et il l'avait toujours été.

Il y avait une faim réelle dans ces yeux rouges.

-« Et comment l'es-tu devenu? »

La question causa une sourde douleur dans sa tête. Il sentait, non, devinait un voile qui l'oppressait, l'empêchait de répondre. Il…savait, mais ne savait en même temps pas. La douleur était signifiante, presque aveuglante, et il fut obligé de répondre.

-« Je… je-je l'ignore ! »

C'était un cri de douleur adressé au ciel, à qui pouvait l'entendre.

L'éclat dans ces yeux ardents se fit plus brûlant encore, la colère se montra dangereusement sur les traits pâles.

En un instant, Tom était sur lui, lui empoignait la gorge, et sa baguette était sur son front.

Un semblant de grognement lui échappa, et Tom, emporté par la colère, lança un doloris.

La douleur était infâme pour Harry. Elle s'insinuant _partout_ , chauffait à blanc muscles, tendons, organes, fit bouillir son sang, la lymphe et tout autre liquide qu'hébergeait la désolation que semblait être devenu son corps.

Puis, tout aussi soudainement qu'elle avait assaillit, elle cessa, le laissant essoufflé et endolorit.

La main de Tom était toujours présente sur sa gorge, et sa présence lui fit reprendre conscience d'où et qui il était.

-« Tu _dois_ savoir, » fit l'autre. « Tu ne peux pas l'ignorer, c'est _impossible_. Tu as trouvé un moyen, et Lord Voldemort se doit de le connaitre.»

La pression sur son cou s'accentua.

-« Dis. Le. Moi. »

Harry ne pouvait pas respirer, il étouffait. La potion voulait qu'il réponde, mais alors que les muscles de sa gorge se mettaient en marche pour parler, il s'étouffa davantage. Des petits points blancs dansèrent devant sa vision, et un voile noir l'engloutit.

Lorsqu'il reprit une nouvelle fois connaissance, il se sentait de nouveau en pleine forme. Et il y avait une réelle haine dans le regard de Tom, un sentiment si fort qu'il réveilla quelque chose qu'Harry ignorait en lui, quoi que cela soit.

Un rictus ourlait les lèvres de Tom, et il n'était pas beau à voir.

-« Et te voilà déjà debout, en parfaite santé, comme si tu ne venais pas de _mourir_ , » cracha Tom. « J'ai vu la magie s'afférer sur toi, » continuait-t-il, « elle recousait tes tendons, renouvelait la chaire tendre de ton cou, s'afférait à réparer les dégâts internes du doloris. Et toi, tu étais là, dans cette chaise, complètement ignorant de ce qu'elle faisait de toi. Et pire que ça, tu sembles complètement ignorant de ta propre perfection. C'est pathétique. »

Cette dernière déclaration fit naitre chez Harry un frisson de colère qui le surprit lui-même dans son intensité.

Il releva férocement la tête, fixant directement l'autre sorcier dans les yeux.

-« Je n'ai pas choisi d'être immortel. D'ailleurs, je ne veux même pas l'être, » fit-il avec une conviction si grande qu'elle fit reculer d'un pas Tom. « Mais, si il a une chose que je veux découvrir, c'est ma mémoire. Et si je la retrouve, je saurais ce qu'il m'est arrivé pour être ce que je suis aujourd'hui. »

Un rire froid lui répondit.

-« Tu espères vraiment berner le grand Lord Voldemort avec des paroles si vaines ?! Qui ne voudrait pas l'immortalité ?! »

En un mouvement, Tom était à nouveau sur lui.

-« Les Black m'avaient prévenu de cette étrange capacité à déjouer le sérum de vérité. Mais tu ne peux pas me mentir si je suis à l'intérieur de ton esprit ! »

Harry ne pouvait pas détourner le regard, les yeux rubis semblaient briller d'un éclat nouveau, et il sentit comme une pression énorme s'exercer sur son crâne. Et il fut projeté… ailleurs.

L'endroit –bien qu'il put difficilement le qualifier comme tel, car il n'avait jamais vu quelque chose comme cela- dans lequel Harry se trouvait était bien étrange.

C'était un monde blanc. D'apparence, il semblait bien vide, mais le sorcier se rendit compte bien vite que ce n'était pas le cas quand le vent se mit à souffler. La brise était assez douce pour lui être agréable, et elle chargeait avec elle quelques nuages, tous aussi blancs.

Une voix juvénile interrompit le fil de ses pensées.

-« C'est impossible, » statuait-elle, semblant totalement prise de court.

C'était Tom, et l'incrédulité pouvait aisément se voir sur son visage, qui avait aussi changé que sa voix. Terminés le teint d'une blancheur immaculée et maladive, les yeux rubis luisant. L'homme qui se tenait devant Harry était plus un adolescent. Un adolescent aussi étrange que leur location. Sa poitrine était comme brisée par endroits : il manquait clairement quelques pièces au puzzle qu'il semblait être devenu.

-« Ce n'est pas possible, » répéta Celui-qui-était-vraiment-devenu-une-énigme [ ***1** ]. « Un esprit, même si on lui a enlevé ses souvenirs, ne peut pas être aussi…blanc ! Ce n'est pas possible, ce genre de choses peut seulement être observé chez ceux qui ont été Embrassés, ceux qui ont perdu leur âme… »

Quelque soit la conclusion à laquelle était arrivé Tom, la lumière sembla faire jour dans son esprit. Il darda ses yeux noirs dans ceux d'Harry, qui recula instinctivement d'un pas, bien qu'il ne sut pas pourquoi. Peut-être appréhendait-il la vérité, finalement.

-« Qu'es-tu au juste ? »

Harry lui sourit.

-« Je l'ignore. »

* * *

[ ***1** ] Quelqu'un de sage m'a dit un jour que les blagues, lorsqu'elles ont besoin d'être expliquées, sont vraiment nulles. Jugez par vous-même, les non-anglophones : énigme, énigme, Riddle, riddle…Haha. Jeu de mot. Oui. Et je l'assume !

Enfin bref, **merci** pour votre patience concernant cette histoire, et je vous souhaite de joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année! Merci également à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review, sachez que je les lis toujours attentivement.

Et merci, enfin, à vous qui êtes assez nombreux à apprécier et suivre cette histoire (compliquée, il faut le dire), ça me fait très plaisir. N'hésitez surtout pas à être franc quant aux retours sur ce chapitre!

 _ **Nunaat.**_


	3. Chapter 3

[ **Résumé rapide du chapitre précédent** ] Harry Potter est aidé dans sa quête épique par Poppy Pomfrey. Cette dernière l'amènera donc au Chemin de Traverse, dans l'espoir qu'Ollivander puisse leur donner quelques pistes et trouver une baguette à Harry. Le mystère semble s'épaissir cependant, lorsqu'Ollivander ne s'avère être d'aucun secours et que les baguettes ont des réactions très étranges au contact de Harry. Gringotts reste cependant une piste envisageable. Mais Tom arrive et kidnappe notre héros, semblant avoir une place bien spéciale dans cette quête…

 **Special Thanks to** : ma beta lectrice, l'intemporelle _Azther_ , que je soupçonne de pleurer dans un coin par manque de fanfictions françaises qui l'intéresse. S'il vous plait, envoyez-lui tous vos soutiens.

Enfin, trêve de bavardages, Nunaat. Range ton sourire de psychopathe. Il y a des gens qui te fixent. Je crois qu'ils attendent que tu commences. Pwouah. Paix et bisous sur toutes vos truffes humides, et profitez.

 **NUANCES.**

.

.

.

 **03.**

 **Les nuances complotistes.**

.

.

.

 **L** e Ministère de la Magie britannique était un immense bâtiment, dont une grande partie se perdait sous terre en dédales et couloirs interminables. Quelque soit le jour ou l'heure, il semblait toujours être agité, bouillonnant à n'en plus finir de vie.

Cependant, en cet instant précis, les choses étaient beaucoup plus intenses qu'elles ne l'étaient habituellement.

Des centaines et des centaines de sorciers se jetaient hors d'immenses cheminées, s'interjetant et se criant dessus dans un vacarme épouvantable.

Ces figures mouvantes étaient le tableau d'une panique douloureusement présente, d'autant plus qu'elles soulevaient de vieux souvenirs que tous voulaient oublier.

Mages noirs, Seigneurs des Ténèbres, attentats et Grindelwald étaient des mots qui semblaient sortir de toutes les bouches, encore et encore, dans un flot continu et incontrôlé.

On voulait des réponses, on s'inquiétait pour soi, pour ses proches, pour la société, de ce qu'il s'était passé au Chemin de Traverse, mais surtout, on craignait l'ombre planante d'une nouvelle guerre civile.

Et Harold Minchum était loin d'en être content.

Bien loin, loin, dans les profondeurs du Ministère, bien à l'abri dans son bureau aux murs de bois lustré, il assistait à cela, la bouche figée en une grimace horrifiée.

Il voyait parfaitement combien ses employés étaient démenés, combien ils étaient complètement incapables de gérer une situation d'une telle ampleur –et il doutait que quiconque le puisse-. Mais Harold ne pouvait se résoudre à quitter la sécurité de la pièce, sa douce et agréable température, pour affronter les foules paniquées et l'air irréparablement chaud de l'atrium.

L'ambiance feutrée de son bureau qui arrivait habituellement à le rassurer ne suffisait plus. La boule de cristal, servant d'objet de transmission, renvoyait des images qu'il ne pouvait ignorer.

Les points crispés, les jointures devenues aussi blanches que son visage, il se leva.

L'homme avait la désagréable impression de peser aussi lourd qu'un hippogriffe. Après quelques secondes d'immobilité, il entreprit d'ouvrir son armoire victorienne à double battant, et d'y sortir un verre et une bonne vieille bouteille. Un whisky pur malt, 60 ans d'âge, qu'il réservait pour des occasions spéciales.

C'est avec plaisir qu'Harold accueillit le réconfort, tout artificiel, que lui offrit sa boisson. Indépendamment de l'alcool, la tête lui tournait, et il pouvait presque sentir le monde s'effriter sous lui.

Pourtant, tentait-il de se rassurer, la situation n'était pas sans précédent. Rien qu'au cours des cinquante dernières années, ce genre d'attentats – qu'ils soient pratiqués par les sorciers noirs ou les pro-nés-moldus - était revenu assez régulièrement. L'Incident Grindelwald n'avait fait que précipiter les choses, jusqu'à ce qu'elles n'atteignent une fréquence effrayante partout en Europe, partant d'Allemagne, et de proche en proche, se propageant jusqu'en Irlande et en Russie.

Parallèlement à cela, les moldus avaient eu l'idée ridicule de commencer leurs propres guerres, prouvant aux yeux d'Harold leur manque de manières et leur barbarité effarante. Bien évidemment, il ne fut pas le seul à penser cela, et bientôt ce furent les conflits entre pro-nés-moldus et sang-purs qui gagnèrent encore plus en intensité, en virulence, et surtout en violence.

Le Magenmagot fut alors forcé de s'y mêler, entrainant par la suite le Ministère dans son sillage, au plus grand mécontentement d'Harold et de tous ses collègues d'antan. Il y avait des choses qui gagnaient à rester faites en privé, se disait-il. Surtout pour un homosexuel notoire comme l'était Grindelwald.

Heureusement, la violence incontrôlable de l'Incident Grindelwald n'avait été que de courte durée tant la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été rapide et inattendue.

Mais la situation présente était, de bien des aspects et pour la plus grande désolation d'Harold, plus complexe !

Tout d'abord, la volonté d'hégémonie de Grindelwald, bien qu'ignorée dans un premier temps, avait toujours été avouée. Il n'avait jamais caché ses intentions, et ne s'était jamais lui-même caché derrière un nom. On savait où le trouver, et qui étaient les sorciers qui adhéraient à ses propos.

Face à cela, le Ministère avait les armes pour réagir. Un contrôle plus étroit de la presse, quelques arrestations et baisers intempestifs, ou encore le bannissement de certaines personnalités politiques. C'était une méthode simple et efficace qui avait déjà fait largement ses preuves.

Mais, que faire contre une menace qui avance cachée, une menace qui pouvait littéralement surgir de n'importe où, à n'importe quel moment, une menace qui préférait des tactiques de guérillas ?

La guerre avait prit une nouvelle forme. Les batailles entre deux camps bien distincts ne semblaient plus qu'être de l'histoire ancienne.

Ces sorciers noirs cherchaient avant tout à marquer les esprits, à effrayer les plus faibles et à créer des mouvements de foules incontrôlés afin de mettre des bâtons dans les rouages bien huilés de la politique ministérielle.

Alors, ils visaient autant les civils que les guerriers, ciblaient les ressources essentielles, abattaient des bâtiments, et torturaient sans distinctions moldus et nés-moldus –mais encore ça, Harold pouvait parfaitement comprendre-.

Aussi, ce que l'on savait de ce mouvement était plus que lacunaire.

Ses partisans se faisaient appeler les Mangemorts. Un nom diablement efficace pour créer la peur et la maintenir.

Leurs masques de crânes blancs étaient également une trouvaille, leur permettant, dès lors qu'ils l'ôtaient, de se fondre efficacement dans la masse.

En clair, le Ministère n'avait, pour l'instant, aucun moyen de les reconnaitre.

Et Harold se sentait impuissant en dindon de la farce.

Le seul visage qu'il pourrait identifier, le seul que ces terroristes affichaient, était celui de leur leader. Leader qui, malgré son manque de masque, était au mieux mystérieux, au pire complètement paranoïaque. C'était simple : il n'y avait rien à trouver sur lui. Ce fait était en soit un véritable accomplissement, presque du jamais vu. Surtout quand son propre slogan de campagne avait été « We Will Watch Over You », un véritable comble qu'il n'arrive pas à démêler la vérité.

C'en était rageant.

Les témoins avaient rapporté qu'il était d'une puissance rare. Un homme au charisme diabolique, disaient d'autres, qui aurait des alliés jusque chez les loups-garous. Un tel sorcier ne devrait pas être, en théorie, si difficile à trouver !

Ce fut d'ailleurs confortablement assis dans son fauteuil en cuir préféré et sirotant presque jalousement sa boisson que Gondoline Mare et Agamemnon Warsat, respectivement chefs de la Brigade de Police Magique et du Bureau des Aurors, vinrent le trouver.

Tous deux avaient les traits tirés par la fatigue. Même la coiffure de Warsat, qu'Harold savait impeccable même en plein combat, montrait les traces d'une nuit blanche. Ils étaient suivis par des tas de dossiers volants et par leurs assistants personnels qui, eux, semblaient au moins avoir eut quelques heures de sommeil derrière eux.

-« Monsieur le Ministre, les journalistes sont arrivés, » piaffa Gondoline alors que ses assistants hochaient frénétiquement de la tête. « Ils veulent absolument vous voir, ils ne lâchent pas l'affaire, et le peuple les suit… ! »

Suite à cela, elle fut prise d'une énorme quinte de toux qui fit sourire autant de sympathie que d'agacement Harold. Alors qu'un assistant lui tendait un verre d'eau, une autre, la mignonne et jeune Mitchell Edgecomb, prit le relais de sa supérieure.

-« Monsieur le Ministre, s'il vous plait, vous devez faire quelque chose, qu'ils aient à se mettre sous la dent quelque chose, n'importe quoi… Une conférence de presse serait tout à fait bienvenue, la situation d'en haut est presque impossible ! »

-« Oui, oui, on ne peut pas gérer cette affaire avec ces… avec eux dans, et bien, dans les pattes ! » reprit Gondoline. « Le peuple doit être rassuré, aussi ! La situation risque à tout moment de dégénérer en émeute, et si c'est le cas, et bien… si le Ministère est pris d'assaut… alors nous nous ne pourrons pas nous défendre des terroristes ! »

Tous ces gens paniqués fichaient un sérieux mal de crâne à Harold.

Massant distraitement ses tempes devenues douloureuses, il reporta son regard vers Warsat, qu'il savait plus calme de nature. Ce dernier, toujours aussi professionnel, comprit ce qui était attendu de lui et bomba le torse.

-« Monsieur le Ministre Minchum, nous avons commencé à prendre en charge les survivants de l'attaque. » A la différence de Gondoline et d'Edgecomb, Warsat parlait lentement, et, chose qu'Harold avait toujours su apprécier, il prenait le soin d'articuler chaque mot. « Nos équipes sont sur place, le Chemin de Traverse a été complètement bloqué, comme vous l'avez demandé. Mais ça s'annonce mal, » dit-il en s'offrant une petite pause dramatique, le sourcil levé. « La rue est, sur presque 1 mile, complètement ruinée. Les habitants n'acceptent pas qu'on leur interdise l'accès à leur boutique et maison, ils menacent de se rebeller. Je suggère, Monsieur le Ministre, de prendre des mesures préventives, des mesures fortes. »

Cherchant une directive au fond de son verre, le Ministre de la Magie grimaça. La situation s'annonçait pire que ce qu'il n'avait envisagé.

-« La presse peut attendre… Il faut vraiment que nous ayons plus d'informations sur ces…Mangemorts, » fit-il alors, testant le mot sur sa langue. « Vous devez interroger les survivants, évidemment. »

Un assistant de Warsat hoqueta alors, s'avançant d'un pas, les yeux écarquillés.

-« Mais Monsieur le Ministre… et les morts ? »

-« Quoi, les morts ? »

-« Et bien… ils sont toujours sur place… Il faut les recenser, faire des listes ! C'est que, Monsieur le Ministre, le peuple est inquiet avec tous ces portés disparus… »

Harold balaya l'argument d'un mouvement de main comme s'il cherchait à chasser une mouche agaçante.

-« Le peuple est toujours inquiet. Et puis je ne pense pas que nous pourrons les calmer avec ça, ni avec une quelconque conférence de presse. Ça risquerait de les … agiter encore davantage, et nous ne voulons pas ça. Non, non, je dis qu'il faut concentrer nos efforts sur ces mages noirs… Le Ministère est en position de faiblesse, et s'ils réitèrent leurs actions, cela ferait bien plus de dégâts que de petites révoltes populaires… »

-« Ah mon cher Harold, je crains bien ne pas être d'accord avec vous sur ce point. »

Cette voix, sonnant comme du miel aux oreilles du Ministre de la Magie, n'appartenait à personne d'autre qu'à l'éminent Abraxas Malfoy.

Harold était réellement honoré de compter parmi ses amis et alliés politiques un homme pareil. Si on lui avait dit cela il y a quelques années, lui, pauvre demi-sang, il aurait été plus que septique. Mais cet homme avait su voir en lui un excellent politicien, chose dont il se sentait infiniment fier, même toujours aujourd'hui.

Il devait tout à cet homme d'une classe aristocratique imparable et tête pensante de Magenmagot.

En effet, c'était lui qui lui avait ouvert la porte de Ministre de la Magie, alliant alors les votes des sangs-purs –chose dont il serait également éternellement fier car cela n'avait jamais été fait auparavant- et ceux des sangs-impurs grâce à sa condition de demi-sang. Aussi, s'il y avait une personne qu'il pouvait écouter, c'était bien Abraxas Malfoy, son Sous-secrétaire émérite.

Un sourire plaisant et toujours poli, le blond lui tendit une main, main dont Harold s'empressa de baiser la bague. Cet homme était comme une statue grecque ramenée à la vie, et le Ministre ne pouvait qu'être, tout comme le fut Pygmalion devant Galatée, admiratif de ses moindres gestes.

Comme toujours quand il était amené à côtoyer un pareil sorcier, son cœur s'emballait librement.

-« Je vous en pris Abraxas, vous êtes toujours le bienvenu dans mon bureau, évidemment. Faites-nous part de votre opinion, enfin ! »

L'autre homme s'inclina alors gracieusement, ses yeux bleus vifs et clairs témoins de sa remarquable vivacité d'esprit.

-« Et bien mon cher ami, puisque vous me la demandez avec une telle insistance, je vais vous la donner. Il faut accorder la priorité au Ministère, voyez-vous. Nous sommes, après tout, dans une position de faiblesse évidente. Aussi, je recommande l'adoption de plusieurs mesures qui, j'en suis sûr, vous raviront. »

-« Mais éclairez-nous, Abraxas, éclairez-nous. »

Un éclair d'humour sembla traverser les froides prunelles, mais Harold fut presque certain de l'avoir imaginé.

-« J'y viens. Je préconise la fermeture entière du Ministère à tout autre sorcier que nos employés. Après tout, nous y avons les piliers de notre nation : il est nécessaire que nous maintenions leur protection. Aussi le voyage par cheminette serait momentanément interdit -bien sûr !- partout dans le pays, pour éviter les attroupements de population. Bien évidemment, le transplanage sera aussi soumis à quelques restrictions, tout comme les portoloins, et tout naturellement, un couvre feu devrait être instauré pour protéger la plèbe… »

-« Bien évidemment, » hocha de la tête Harold, ses sourcils gris froncés tandis qu'il prenait mentalement des notes.

-« Loin de moi l'envie de remettre en question votre expérience, Monsieur le Sous-secrétaire de la Magie, mais est-ce que tout cela est vraiment… _nécessaire_ ? » se risqua l'assistance de Gondoline.

Voilà qui décevait le Ministre: il avait cru la jeune femme assez intelligente pour ne pas remettre en question Abraxas. Pourtant, Harold se trouvait plutôt bon juge en caractères.

-« Vous voudriez une nouvelle guerre civile, Mademoiselle… ? » fit durement Warsat, sa moustache tremblante d'indignation. « Au lieu de débiter des âneries, laissez parler vos supérieurs. »

Gondoline toussa légèrement tandis qu'Edgecomb reculait, humiliée et le rouge aux joues. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit charmante, elle devait apprendre à respecter la hiérarchie si elle voulait rester au Ministère.

-« Et je maintiens, quant à moi, qu'il est nécessaire de rassurer le peuple, » pointa Gondoline.

Abraxas accepta cette remarque avec un sourire élégant plein de diplômatie.

-« Et il sera rassuré, n'ayez criante, Madame la Directrice. »

-« Je crains justement que le réprimer fasse, et bien, l'effet contraire, vous voyez… »

Cette remarque fit rire doucement Harold. Il la trouvait bien naïve, cette bonne femme, bien qu'elle ne soit certainement pas dénuée de bonnes intentions. Elle lui était sympathique, et lui rappelait ses jeunes jours.

-« Et c'est justement votre métier de vous inquiéter, Gondoline, » lui dit-il paternellement. « Mais je suis d'avis de faire confiance en l'expertise de notre cher Abraxas. Il a prouvé plusieurs fois par le passé son utilité et sa sagacité, après tout. »

Le Ministre de la Magie fut récompensé par un hochement de tête aristocratique de la part du politicien, hochement qui fit briller fort joliment l'éclat de ses cheveux blonds.

Harold était enfin soulagé.

La situation, bien que toujours aussi critique, semblait avoir retrouvée un peu d'ordre.

Il semblait s'être inquiété beaucoup plus que nécessaire. Il devrait vraiment prendre en exemple le flegme d'Abraxas, flegme qu'il n'avait jamais vu une seule fois se fissurer, et même sous la pression la plus intense. Cet homme était né pour gouverner, et son intelligence subtile poussait réellement l'admiration.

Enfin, tout cela était son compter la plus imprévisible de toutes pièces de son échiquier politique…L'un de ses propres assistants débarque alors, paniqué, faisant se retourner toutes les personnes présentes par la violence de son arrivée impromptue.

-« Monsieur le Ministre, c'est Albus Dumbledore ! Il arrive, il veut vous voir ! »

Ignorant les divers soupirs surpris, Harold vit rouge. Aussi, il se leva prestement de son fauteuil.

-« Je croyais vous avoir dit que je ne le voulais pas dans nos pâtes ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore planté là, empêchez-le de descendre jusqu'ici !»

-« Ne prenez pas cette peine Harold, je suis déjà là. »

Et ne voilà pas que le bougre entre, triomphalement bien entendu, dans son bureau, accompagné par sans doute une de ses assistantes.

Le sorcier, parce qu'il avait été utile il y a quelques années de cela en terrassant Grindelwald, ou parce qu'il avait découvert les douze propriétés du sang de dragon, était convaincu d'être le centre du Ministère et du monde.

Alors, il voulait être président du Magenmagot, parce que vraiment, un ordre de Merlin Première-Classe et le titre de Manitou suprême de la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers, ce n'est clairement pas à la hauteur de son talent, et de son égo... !

De plus, comme cela de suffisait pas pour le Monde Sorcier, Dumbledore était le Directeur de Poudlard. Un choix tout à fait désastreux, opinion que partageait bien évidemment Abraxas. Pour cause : l'autre était pro nés-moldus, et pro moldus ! Qui sait ce qu'il pouvait bien faire à leurs enfants…

Le sorcier était une véritable aberration sur l'échiquier politique britannique, en somme.

Il était également l'éternelle némésis d'Abraxas au Magenmagot. Sans oublier que l'homme avait comme certain penchant de fourrer son long nez cassé dans des affaires qui ne le regardaient absolument pas. Ça, et cette manie d'appeler les gens par leurs prénoms…

-« Monsieur Dumbledore… Je dois dire que personne, ici, n'est ravi de vous voir. Que faites-vous d'ailleurs ici ? Je crois vous avoir déjà dit que vous devez d'abord, pour me contacter, parler à mon Sous-secrétaire ! Enfin, excusez-moi. C'est bien naturel d'avoir la mémoire qui flanche à votre âge, Monsieur Dumbledore…»

-« Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude mon garçon, laissez-moi vous conseiller les mots croisés, ils sont très bons pour la mémoire, » la vieille chouette eût le culot de lui répondre, le sourire aux lèvres. « Je détiens cependant des informations capitales concernant cette affaire, Harold. Des informations que tous ici, j'en suis sûr, seront ravis au moins d'entendre… »

Abraxas, que Merlin le remercie, eu une expression positivement méprisante.

-« Il est encore à nous d'en juger, Dumbledore. »

Semblant n'avoir pas entendu le politicien blond, le vieux sorcier se retourna alors vers la jeune femme qu'Harold avait prise pour son assistante.

-« Laissez-moi vous présenter Poppy Pomfrey, la future infirmière de ma modeste école. Elle est un témoin de premier ordre concernant l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse. »

-« Je vous arrête tout de suite Dumbledore, » renifla Abraxas. « Le Ministère a bien assez de témoins comme ça. Je suis certain que cette…Moppy Pomfresh ne peut rien nous révéler que nous ne sachions déjà. »

-« Et je vous paris le contraire, Abraxas. Mademoiselle Pomfrey, » interpella le sorcier avec gentillesse, « avancez, ma chère enfant, dites-leur. »

Sa chère enfant n'avait, de toute évidence, rien à faire dans ce bureau. Il était facile de voir ses jambes tremblantes ou ses poids serrés. Mais c'est avec étonnement qu'Harold découvrit une expression déterminée orner le doux visage de l'infirmière.

-« Je-je crois, enfin, je suis sûre que si les terroristes ont attaqué le Chemin de Traverse, ce n'était pas par hasard. »

Cette remarque n'échoua pas à provoquer chez Harold et Abraxas le rire. La jeune femme ne se laissa cependant pas interrompre et continua bravement son petit discours.

-« Et ! Et je sais pour quelle raison ils sont venus. Voyez-vous, il y a de cela quelques jours, j'ai rencontré un jeune homme sortant d'Azkaban. Je travaillais à Sainte Mangouste, et il m'était déjà arrivé de voir des prisonniers, mais un comme lui, jamais. Il s'appelait Harry Just, et … c'est qu'il avait perdu la mémoire. Il ne se souvenait que de son nom, et c'est tout. Je voulais l'aider à retrouver ses souvenirs, vous comprenez. Et… je crois, enfin, je suis sûre, que ses souvenirs ont tout à voir avec le leader des Mangemorts. »

Le Ministre ne savait surement pas où Dumbledore avait trouvé cette fille, mais tout cela se révélait en vérité assez captivant.

-« Poursuivez, Mademoiselle, » la pressa-t-il alors, la pièce silencieuse et attentive.

Acquiesçant, et après un dernier regard en direction de Dumbledore, elle obéit.

-« Je sais que ses souvenirs ont un rapport parce que j'ai vu le leader, pendant l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse, je veux dire. Il lui a dit quelque chose, à Harry. » Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, son visage se faisait de plus en plus grave, ses yeux de plus en plus perdus. « Je n'ai pas pu entendre ce qu'ils se disaient, de là où j'étais…Il y avait des cris partout, des explosions et des sorts qui volaient… Mais j'ai bien vu qu'ils se parlaient. Et après…je n'étais plus sûre, parce que ce que j'ai vu était clairement impossible, mais le leader des sorciers noirs a essayé de tuer Harry… C'était un impardonnable, oui, l'avada kedavra…Mais, quelque chose s'est passé, et Harry a survécu ! »

-« Vous déraillez ! » s'exclama bruyamment Warsat, que l'on avait oublié.

-« C'est vrai, » appuya Godonline, « personne de peut survire au sort de mort, c'est bien pour ça que c'est un impardonnable ! »

-« Cette petite est clairement traumatisée, Dumbledore, » fit durement Abraxas. « Vous auriez-plutôt dû l'amener à Sainte Mangouste ! »

-« Ecoutez, écoutez, » cria la susnommée. « Je sais que comme ça, ça a l'air fou ! Mais c'est vrai, je l'ai vu ! Et si vous avez une pensine, je suis même disposée à vous montrez mon souvenir, mais d'abord, laissez-moi finir ! »

Voyons qu'elle avait tue avec efficacité la pièce, la jeune femme s'autorisa un petit sourire, avant de continuer sous le regard bienveillant de son employeur qui ne pipait mot.

-« J'ai vu l'avada comme je vous vois maintenant, mais Harry s'est relevé. Pour tout vous dire, j'étais totalement paniquée, je ne savais pas comment réagir. Et Harry non plus, d'ailleurs. Et après, il s'est fait assommé par le mage noir. Il n'a rien pu faire. Et leur leader l'a kidnappé ! Il…s'est transformé en une sorte de fumée noire étrange, et il l'a emporté dans les airs avec lui, et tous les autres sorciers noirs l'ont suivi ! »

-« Voilà tout ça qui est bien étrange, en effet, Mademoiselle. Mais les preuves, d'abord. Nous ne pouvons pas vous croire comme ça, » fit Harold avec autorité, avant de demander à son assistant inutile de leur apporter sa pensine personnelle.

-« Quoi ? Enfin Harold, il est évident que cette petite n'a plus toute sa tête. De toute évidence, son ami est bien et bien mort, elle est juste dans le déni. »

Ignorant le cri indigné de l'infirmière, le Ministère concéda qu'Abraxas avait marqué là un fort joli point.

-« Tout de même, tout de même, » intervint alors Godonline. « C'est un bien trop belle, et bien trop incroyable histoire pour être inventée ! »

Warsat rit ouvertement.

-« Ce que tu dis, Godonline, n'a aucun sens ! Mais enfin, soit. Qu'est-ce que nous couterait de vérifier ses souvenirs ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous ne le ferrions pas. Et puis, je suis curieux par rapport à toute cette histoire, » conclu-t-il avec bonhomie.

-« Précisément mon idée, Warsat, » accorda finalement Harold. « Je pense que le visionnage de ce souvenir est tout indiqué. Au moins, nous pourrons assister comme si nous étions à l'attentat. »

Abraxas pinça légèrement la bouche.

-« On dirait que vous avez tous oublié qu'un souvenir peut-être modifié. »

Encore une fois, le chef du Bureau des Aurors laissa échapper un éclat de rire.

-« Enfin, Monsieur Malfoy ! Pensez-vous vraiment que cette petite ait l'étoffe d'un puissant occlumens ou legimens ? Baratins que tout ceci ! »

Avant qu'Harold n'ait la chance de les voir se lancer des sorts, son assistant était revenu avec sa pensine. Il était temps : cette histoire, comme l'avait si justement souligné Godonline, était beaucoup trop intéressante.

-« Mademoiselle, votre souvenir je vous prie. »

Etonnamment, la jeune femme se sortit pas sa baguette, mais se tourna vers Dumbledore. La vieille chouette avait gardé le souvenir de son employée dans une des nombreuses poches ornant sa robe fuschia.

-« Vous avez vraiment tout prévu, n'est-ce pas Dumbledore ? » ne put-il s'empêcher de demander, une once ce mépris non-dissimulée dans la voix.

Toujours aussi cryptique, le vieux sorcier ne parut pas s'en offusquer, souriant simplement avant de verser le souvenir couleur nacre dans la pensine.

Sans un mot, Harold s'avança alors, observant avec fascination les arabesques du souvenir dans le liquide.

Il croisa une dernière fois le regard de la vieille chouette, bien trop pétillant à son goût, avant de plonger la tête la première.

La sensation de chute bien connue l'accueillit. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut cependant les cris, horribles et terrifiés, de sa population.

Seule la silhouette immobile de l'infirmière était bien nette, un phare dans la tempête des éléments flous.

Son visage, exprimant le choc, prit la teinte de l'horreur alors qu'elle semblait voir quelque chose dans la masse informe de couleurs.

Les évènements se précisèrent soudainement, et Harold dût contenir un mouvement de recul. Des sorciers, capes noirs, crânes blancs pour masques, avançaient, fauchant à coup de maléfices la foule compacte qui ne pouvait se défendre.

Horrifié, il sentit la bile emplir sa bouche, et dût fermer violemment les yeux pour se rappeler qu'il n'était ici qu'un spectateur.

Le Ministre n'avait jamais vu les Mangemorts lui-même, ne les connaissant que par les récits qui lui en avait été fait. Mais dans les souvenirs de la sorcière, ils étaient une menace bien réelle.

Au dessus du vacarme, il entendit cependant bien le cri distinct de l'infirmière, et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il _le_ vit là. Lui, le tristement célèbre chef des sorciers noirs…

Il était à la fois comme Harold s'attendait, et à la fois complètement différent.

C'était dix mille fois plus choquant de le voir fendre la foule, le visage découvert, se mouvant avec la même grâce qu'il avait pu apercevoir chez certains sang-purs.

Et c'était un beau visage, affreusement pâle, certes, mais d'une beauté saisissante. Et c'est cela qui choqua le plus le Ministre : qu'un tel monstre puisse avoir un tel extérieur.

Une silhouette, plus petite mais plus carrée, se dessinait à présent. Harold ne pouvait que la voir de dos, mais il sût à la réaction de l'infirmière qu'il s'agissait là de son ami, Harry Just.

Et effectivement, comme elle l'avait décrit, il parlait à l'autre sorcier qui sembla alors le reconnaitre. Puis, le leader leva sa baguette dans un mouvement fluide, et un rayon vert -indéniablement le sort de mort- toucha sans que le doute ne soit toujours possible le jeune homme.

Mais, contrairement à ce que la jeune femme avait laissé sous-entendre, il tomba bel et bien mort.

Déçu, et alors que le Ministre félicitait mentalement la justesse du jugement d'Abraxas, c'est complètement ébahi, ahuri, qu'il vit le garçon se relever.

C'était comme si l'avada n'avait été qu'elle vulgaire sortilège de sommeil ! Une véritable aberration ! Ce garçon semblait, en un seul geste, remettre en cause tout à ce quoi Harold croyait.

Les choses se passèrent ensuite très rapidement : il n'eût le temps que de vaguement apercevoir la satisfaction fleurir sur le visage du leader, avant que ce dernier n'assomme le jeune homme et qu'il ne s'enfuît en apportant le corps inerte d'Harry Just.

Le cri déchirant de l'infirmière retentit, et Harold fut éjecté violemment hors du souvenir, les oreilles encore vibrante de ce terrible son.

Stupéfait devant ce véritable coup de théâtre, il resta quelques secondes allongé sur le sol, sonné, avant que son assistant personnel ne le relève, et qu'il ne fut abruti de cris inquiets.

-« Je vais bien, je vais bien », se contenta-t-il de dire, les mots sortant difficilement.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Abraxas sombrer dans la pensine, avant qu'il ne se souvienne de l'importance de ce qu'il venait de voir.

-« Monsieur le Ministre, votre verdict alors ? La fille a-t-elle raison? » le pressa Gondoline, l'air terriblement curieuse.

Préférant garder son jugement pour plus tard, il se tourna à la place vers Dumbledore, groggy. Et c'est surement à cause de ça qu'il le questionna assez stupidement.

-« Monsieur Dumbledore, pourquoi m'avoir montré tout ça ? Qu'est-ce que vous y gagnez ? »

Le sourire agaçant de mystère du vieux directeur -il devait avoir quoi, plus de quatre-vingt dix ans ?- s'élargit de manière significative, et ses yeux pétillèrent plus encore. A la droite de son patron, l'infirmière avait prit une expression fière.

-« Lorsque les ténèbres menacent le monde, il faut se rappeler d'allumer la lumière, Harold. La vérité et la confiance sont des choses que nous devons cultiver si nous voulons guérir notre monde de ce qui le ronge, » répondit l'autre sorcier avant de s'avancer vers Harold et de pauser une main douce sur son épaule. « Je suis le Directeur de Poudlard, et Harry Just est mon employé, après tout. Quel Directeur serais-je si je ne pouvais pas prendre soin ou protéger les vies qui me sont confiées ? » Le sourire fit alors place à une expression sérieuse qu'Harold n'avait qu'en de rares occasions. « Je suis sûr que vous comprenez maintenant qu'il faut que nous retrouvions Harry Just. Il doit être horriblement torturé, à l'heure qu'il est. Les informations qu'il a sur ce groupe de sorciers noirs sont capitales si nous volons éviter la guerre civile...Il est la clé que nous recherchons pour fermer une bonne fois la porte à toutes ces folies que sont les Seigneurs des Ténèbres, et faire triompher le plus grand bien. Et cela, Harold, sera grâce à vous. »

Mille pensées se bousculaient dans son crâne. Mais déjà, sa décision était prise.

-« Très bien Dumbledore, je vous aiderais. C'est une affaire qui concerne le domaine de juridiction du Ministère, après tout. »

Ce qu'il se passa ensuite sembla se brouiller dans l'esprit du Ministre de la Magie. La tête ailleurs, il salua distraitement un Dumbledore satisfait mais pressé de se rendre ailleurs, tandis qu'Abraxas, toujours aussi efficace, se dépêchait de donner des directives.

Rapidement, ils furent les deux seuls restant dans la pièce.

Les traits aristocratiques de son Sous-secrétaire étaient tirés en une expression grave lorsqu'il lui fit face.

Voyant cela, Harold lui sourit et alla chercher un autre verre dans sa vieille armoire. Il ne semblait pas être le seul à avoir besoin de lâcher prise quelques secondes.

-« Asseyez-vous mon ami. J'ai là un alcool qui sera certainement ravir vos papilles. »

Sans un mot, Abraxas prit place face à lui, ses sourcils délicatement froncés alors qu'il trempait ses lèvres dans la boisson. Et alors que le politicien prenait sa première gorgée, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, s'emplissant d'un éclat nouveau.

-« Un whisky pur-malte, je dirais, d'un cru d'au moins, 1920... Un choix de qualité, assurément, un vrai petit bijou, une vraie petite fortune. C'est presque un crime de le boire. Oh, je vois. De France, à vu de nez. Peut-être du Midi. »

-« Je savais que vous diriez cela, » sourit doucement Harold. « Vous avez réellement un don pour ce genre de chose. Un grand cru, celui là. 1916, une très bonne année, oui, oui. Fait du côté de Toulouse, bravo mon cher. Il nous vient de notre chère Walburgia, plus précisément de sa propre exploitation. »

-« Je reconnais là son goût en matière d'alcool. Je préfère moi-même un bon whisky pur feu, mais celui-ci pourrait m'amener à douter. »

Se laissant entrainer par les vagues de langueur que l'alcool avait tendance à provoquer chez lui, Harold soupira profondément, les yeux clos et le visage détendu. Si bien qu'il ne put voir le regard prudent mais prédateur Abraxas lui jetta.

-« Vous ne trouvez pas que cet Harry Just de Dumbledore est une occasion trop…parfaite ? » sembla hasarder le blond en prenant une nouvelle gorgée.

Cela eu le don d'attirer l'attention du Ministre.

-« Uhm ? » fit-il assez inélégamment, la bouche pâteuse. « A quoi pensez-vous ? »

Abraxas remua paresseusement le liquide dans son verre, son visage prenant une expression délicatement soucieuse.

L'éclat ambré du liquide jouait joliment sur son teint de nacre et ses joues légèrement rosées.

C'était un homme fascinant à regarder, et Harold nourrissait une grande curiosité quant à ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer sous ces boucles blondes.

-« Réfléchissez-y, Harold, » l'admonesta l'autre politicien. « Vous ne trouvez pas cela étrange qu'alors que le chaos règne, Dumbledore nous apporte _la_ solution ? Ne trouvez-vous pas cela trop parfait ? Trop bien pensé pour un tel coup du sort ? »

-« Et bien, certainement que- »

-« Le chaos lui est bien profitable, ne le niez pas. Il a là l'occasion parfaite d'augmenter considérablement son pouvoir et son influence. Il pourrait complètement supplanter mon influence au Wizenmagot, et donc au Ministère… Cet autre Seigneur des Ténèbres est bien pratique, tout comme le fut pour lui Grindelwald, ne voyez-vous pas ? »

-« Enfin Abraxas, est-ce que vous êtes entrain de sous-entendre que c'est lui-même qui mène ce groupe de terroristes ? Que ce prétendu leader ne serait qu'un pantin entre ses mains ? »

-« C'est vous qui le dites, mon ami, c'est vous le dites. Avouez quand même que c'est là une stratégie parfaite, extrêmement bien pensée, et par Merlin, très efficace. Et Harry Just serait justement le coup de grâce… ! »

Une goûte de sueur lui coula dans le cou.

Le discours d'Abraxas soulevait en Harold des peurs bien réelles. Tout cela était bien trop intelligent pour que ça ne soit le fruit du hasard.

-« Mais- mais alors… Que faire Abraxas… ? C'est un complot ! Ce qu'il veut faire, c'est le coup d'état ! »

Un lent sourire désabusé ourla les lèvres de cet homme à l'intelligence si subtile et retorse.

-« Et bien, voilà ce qu'il justement faire : rien. »

Harold se redressa vivement dans son fauteuil, manquant de renverser son verre.

-« Mais enfin ! Vous n'y pensez pas, c'est ma tête qu'il veut, mon poste ! Nous ne pouvons pas rester comme ça et rien faire! »

Abraxas eut une expression amusée qui soulagea cependant un peu le Ministre.

-« Nous allons continuer ce que nous faisions, Harold. Nous allons attendre. Les souvenirs que pourraient avoir Harry Just sont bien trop intéressants, tout comme, vous l'avez vu, ce qu'il s'est passé avec le sortilège de la mort. »

-« Quand bien même, nous ne pouvons-»

-« Lorsqu'un insecte est pris au piège dans une toile, il ne faut pas qu'il se débatte, » l'interrompit Abraxas, un sourie rusé aux lèvres. « Non. Il doit rester immobile : vous savez tout comme moi que l'araignée est attirée par les vibrations de ses proies. Si nous voulons mettre à bien notre projet, Harold, il est nécessaire que l'araignée ne soit nullement au courant de nos intentions, ou…de notre présence, surtout quand elles sont au nombre deux. »

-« Au nombre de deux, vous dites ? »

-« Oui, » fredonna le Sous-secrétaire. « Un Seigneur des Ténèbres, même manipulé, reste très dangereux… Surtout s'il met la main sur les secrets que semble détenir cet Harry Just... Pensez-vous : l'immortalité ! »

Harold fronça les sourcils en signe de profonde réflexion.

-« Il faut donc que nous mettions la main nous-mêmes sur Harry Just, avant que le terroriste ou que Dumbledore puissent en tirer quelque chose ! »

-« Tout _Just_ mon ami ! » sourit Abraxas.

Et ils rirent, rirent et rirent.

.

.

.

 **B** ien que l'été soit déjà confortablement installé, les beaux jours semblaient bien lointains. L'air était chaud sans en être irrespirable –même si certains contrediraient cette affirmation-, et le soleil restait caché, le ciel faisant grise-mine.

Harry se trouvait cependant à penser que la température était agréable, le temps clément. L'herbe verte du jardin dansait joliment sous une faible brise, et les oiseaux chantaient.

Cela faisait quelques jours que le jeune homme se trouvait au Manoir, et bien qu'il puisse n'y sortir, il s'y plaisait. Il fallait dire que l'ambiance bucolique de l'endroit jouait pour beaucoup, tout comme une solitude qu'Harry, après l'agitation de ses premiers jours, savait apprécier.

Il ne s'ennuyait pas.

Le monde qu'offrait le Manoir était passionnant, et c'était avec des intentions toutes scientifiques qu'Harry s'adonnait volontiers à son étude.

Peu importe qu'il ne pleuve, ou qu'il ne vente, c'était un bon jour : il avait tout à observer, tout à comprendre. La plus petite des choses était à même de retenir son attention des heures durant. Le temps, le mouvement des nuages, la force du vent sur les cimes des arbres, les serviteurs, les animaux, et surtout, une araignée tisseuse…

Elle ne se souciait pas de lui, et cela lui convenait tout à fait : il pouvait alors l'observer à sa convenance, la voir créer ses fils de soie et les assembler en un motif précis, mathématique. Harry savait pourtant que le destin de cette toile serait tragique, comme toutes celles du Manoir. Le lendemain, la poussière aura disparu, et la petite araignée recommencera, inlassable à la tâche, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne disparaisse un jour à son tour, peut-être morte de faim ou de fatigue.

Tout occupé qu'il était par son observation attentive et minutieuse, Harry ne remarqua pas directement la présence dans son dos.

C'était Tom.

Et c'était comme si Harry était à son tour la petite araignée qui tissait en vain, qu'il était fascinant pour Tom, aussi fascinant que l'araignée l'avait été pour lui-même.

Tom l'observait silencieusement, tranquillement, et ne fit aucun geste alors qu'Harry se retournait vers lui, se contentant de le suivre de ses yeux carmin. Les deux purent alors se dévisager mutuellement, satisfaire momentanément leur curiosité pour l'autre, tout en sachant qu'ils l'alimentaient également. Car, si Tom considérait Harry comme son araignée tisseuse, l'inverse était aussi vrai. Dans leurs interactions, les deux hommes se jaugeaient, s'étudiaient sous tous les angles, mais échouaient encore à se comprendre. Tels des enfants ne sachant pas comment agir avec leur béguin –l'objet de leurs attentions-, ils se tournaient autour, testant les limites de l'un et de l'autre. L'homme à stature aussi haute que son égo avait un esprit scientifique et analytique. Tout comme Harry, s'il était soumis à un problème, son attention n'en dériverait pas jusqu'à ce qu'il en trouve la solution, jusqu'à ne démêle le vrai du faux.

-« Harry. Tu te sers mal de ta fourchette. »

Cette remarque inattendue de la part de Tom fit baisser le regard d'Harry sur l'assiette qu'on lui avait apporté – et dont il avait oublié l'existence, occupé comme il était par la petite araignée-.

-« Non. C'est de la salade, tu dois la piquer, » affirma l'autre de manière autoritaire, lui arrachant presque le couvert des mains. « Tu te sers de ta fourchette comme d'une cuillère. »

Après cette dernière remarque, le sorcier s'appliqua à lui montrer le mouvement adéquat avant de lui rendre le couvert, le regard vif et attentif.

Il était dans l'habitude de Tom de faire ce genre de remarques.

Cela ne cessait jamais de surprendre Harry, tant les sujets qu'il abordait lui semblaient sans importance.

Mais, comme il l'apprit rapidement, chaque geste, aussi petit soit-il, avait son importance pour Tom.

Aussi, chaque attitude d'Harry était décortiquée, considérée comme les pièces du grand puzzle qu'était sa vie, et dont le sorcier noir s'était fait un devoir de compléter. Son cycle de sommeil était alors passé au peigne fin, tout comme la façon dont il marchait - car apparemment, il y avait une façon de marcher plus adaptée qu'une autre, alors que pauser d'abord la pointe des pieds puis le talon était parfaitement viable selon Harry -, ou encore comment il mangeait.

-« De quelle façon je vais mourir aujourd'hui ? » s'enquit-il plutôt.

-« Tu n'as pas une petite idée ? »

Tom avait cette manie assez agaçante, Harry devait bien l'admettre, de répondre à ses questions par d'autres questions.

-« Vu combien la façon dont je me sers de ma fourchette semble t'intéresser, je dirais… par poison ? »

-« Pourquoi manges-tu alors, dans ce cas ? »

Le brun fit une grimace amusée, les yeux brillants d'humour.

-« Je me demande surtout pourquoi je continue à te questionner. »

Tom était vraiment très intéressant.

-« Il y a des choses que même moi, Lord Voldemort, je ne peux pas expliquer, » riposta alors le sorcier noir, un sourire au coin de ses lèvres.

-« Quand est-ce que les détraqueurs vont arriver ? » préféra plutôt demander Harry.

Sa mémoire avait été l'un des principaux sujets de conversation entre eux. Tous deux avaient convenu que son expérience à Azkaban avait été très intéressante, et surtout informative. Si un détraqueur avait réussi à provoquer en Harry la remonté de souvenirs, il pourrait encore le faire. Et, si cette méthode échouait, ils pourraient toujours se rabattre sur Gringotts.

Cette question ne sembla pas surprendre Tom qui se contenta d'un sourire indulgent. D'un geste gracieux du poignet, il se saisit d'une tasse surgie de nulle part.

-« Ils devraient être là dans l'après-midi, » lâcha-t-il en buvant une pleine gorgée de son thé.

Il était curieusement fier de lui-même. Harry comprit rapidement pourquoi lorsqu'il perdit soudainement contrôle de son propre corps, et qu'il se convulsa violemment au sol.

« C'était bien du poison, alors, » eut-il le temps de penser avec satisfaction avant que la douleur ne lui fit perdre toute cohérence.

* * *

Je tiens à vous remercier pour vous retours chaleureux du dernier chapitre, qui m'ont motivé plus encore à sortir un chapitre plus tôt que prévu. (Non, je ne vois pas le problème entre le délai du 1er chapitre et du deuxième, non non…)

Un chapitre de transition donc, ce troisième. Je vous avoue que lorsque je l'avais imaginé, il n'était pas du tout comme ça au départ, mais, hé, une chose en entrainant une autre, il est mieux que dénouement se fasse un peu désirer !

Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'annonce de l'action pour le prochain chapitre, ah-ah !

Et non, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Azther, je ne tease pas ce chapitre, je maintiens simplement l'attention. Ah !

Je ne vous souhaite pas joyeuses fêtes. Quoi que. C'est bientôt la Chandeleur. Pétez-vous bien le bide avec des crêpes, dans ce cas !

 _ **Nunaat**._


End file.
